Swords of Chaos: Discovery
by The Nutty Squirrel
Summary: Percy, thaila, and Nico are forgotten after the third Titan war. They run away only to find Chaos. May end up as Percy/Thaila and Nico/OC- NO MORE OC's! Character may be OOC
1. Prologue

**Swords of Chaos**

**HELLO EVERYBODY! This is a story that was inspired from other stories where Percy joins Chaos. **

**Disclaimer: Really? Please don't make me do this! PLEASE PLEASE! I NEED THE MONEY! Ok maybe not but STILL! Ok! I don't own PJO! *Starts to cry in background while Percy comes up.***

**Percy: Yeah, he's emotional right now-*ducks from chair thrown at him* and he really doesn't like me. So I'm just gonna start the story before anyone gets hurt-*gets stabbed in the back* ….to late*falls dead* **

**Prologue **

** (Percy's POV)**

It all started after the first Titan war. Annabeth and I were dating, Thaila left the hunters due to her wanting to age and live life, and even Nico got his happy ending. He fell in love with a girl named Caroline.

But then it changed.

Thaila, Nico, and I each got a new sibling. A sibling that would ruin our lives.

Let me start from before that shall I?

Kronos, Oceanus, Atlas, Krios, Hyperion, and Typhon all escaped 3 years after the 2nd war. The Gods went to battle Typhon while my dad fought Oceanus. Camp-half blood, which had Greeks and Romans, was left to fend against waves of monsters. So I, being the fighter I am, decimated the monsters and defended single handedly. I beat Krios, Hyperion, Kronos, and Atlas.

Wanna know how? Well I was the best swordsmen to ever live by then so I took out Atlas and Krios first. Then I called on the power of the Sea and beat Hyperion. Finally, with all my strength I sent Kronos back to Tartarus.

The gods needed help so Thaila, Nico, and I went and with our powers we helped subdue Typhon long enough for the gods to trap him again.

Our siblings took out Oceanus by themselves. While they were finishing up we beat Gaia and the Giants. But apparently, the Gods thought it was a big deal. So here we are. Thaila, Nico, and I, all walking to the dining pavilion.

"And we'd like to thank Daniel Keyes, Sarah Mills, and Zach Harold's for saving Olympus and being our favorite children!" Zeus shouted. We stopped in shock. Everyone was cheering and I thought 'really? All they did was beat **1** Titan! We took out the rest!' I was guessing Nico and Thaila though the same thing.

People started to shout "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I wondered what was happening so I walked in. I immediately wished I hadn't.

I saw Nico's brother kissing Caroline, her kissing back. Thaila's sister was handing out papers saying "party in Zeus cabin in honor of the **greatest** heroes ever!" And then what I saw next broke my heart. Annabeth, my Annabeth was making out with my brother Daniel. I ran away with Thaila and Nico. We all slept near Zeus fist.

But it only got worse. The next day Thaila's brother, Jason died from an arrow in the chest while her mom was murdered. Then a week later my mom, Paul, my baby sister, and unborn brother were all found dead. And for 1 year, only Chiron and Grover remembered us. Our Siblings were living the good life. Annabeth said she loved Daniel more than she loved me and the same goes for Caroline.

So we left. And then the best thing in our lives happened.

Chaos found us.

**THAT WAS JUST A PROLOGUE! Chapters will be much MUCH longer. Like at least 1,000 words in each. **

**I DON'T NEEED ANYMORE OC'S!**


	2. Chapter 1: Grover hates Squirrels

**Wow, you guys rock. I published my story what, a few hours ago? And I already have 79 hits and 6 reviews! You guys are awesome! **

**Here's another chapter as my treat! And the OC's are still needed!**

**Neon Templar-Percy do the disclaimer*sniffle***

**Disclaimer: Neon Templar doesn't own PJO or some of the OC's. **

**I'm gonna post the OC's I already have after this chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Grover hates squirrels. **

**(Grover's POV) **

It's been 5000 years since the big three children disappeared.

Well, only Percy, Nico, and Thalia. Hades has said they aren't dead, because he hasn't seen their souls in the underworld yet. So everyone looks all over the world for them. But to no success. 5000 years ago, they left because even though they saved the world, the gods claimed their other children as their favorite and forgot about them.

Only Chiron and I really remember them.

The heroes of the war were made immortal. Travis, Connor, Katie, Chris, Clarisse, Annabeth, Daniel, Zach- Nico's bro, and Sarah- Thalia's sister, Jake Mason, Piper, Leo, and a few others.

Daniel, Zach, and Sarah are all rude, obnoxious people. Annabeth even has become rude.

But enough of them. Now to where I was.

I was currently searching for Percy, Thalia, and Nico in a park in Maryland when a group of squirrels started to pelt me with Acorns. Now I know what you're saying

"Squirrels, really?" But their DEADLY! They grew into Giant squirrels that loved Goat meat…

And here I was, running for my life when a weird figure swipes across them, killing over half of them. Now only 15 were left. I kept running when an armored figure in armor that looked similar to steel armor**(hopefully I'll have a link to what the armor looks like on my profile, but you'll have to imagine the colors of it.)** appeared in front of me. They had pitch black armor with a tint of yellow to it. A Sash thingy on their waist that was black with a yellow outline. It was like a medieval knight.** (Literally)** It covered all of their body and had eye slits. Then they pulled out a golden sword and threw it at the squirrels. Only 2 were left.

The mystery person pulled out a dagger and jumped at them slashing at speeds faster than anything I've ever seen. Dust flew in my face.

"Are you okay?" The voice was a girls. I couldn't see her face behind her helmet.

"Uhhh, yes." I answered.

"Good, wouldn't want him to be mad." She started to walk away.

"Wait, who's 'him'?" I asked.

"The Commander of course." Then she disappeared in a flash of light. I just sat there in a daze. The Commander? An armored girl?

Craaaap

**Annabeth's POV **

I sensed something wrong right when Grover came back. I could just feel it. And I was proven right. I heard a huge ROAR and I looked outside.

The Minotaur charged through camp along with a swarm of Monsters. Hundreds maybe thousands poured through the border. Campers were fighting them off but there was just too many. I saw Daniel and I ran to him.

"Daniel help them! I'll go to Olympus to ask for assistance!" I shouted as I ran to the big house.

"Hold the line!"

"2nd group, FORWARD!"

"Watch your left!"

Their shouts were being heard from the big house.

"Chiron! Camp is under attack! I'm going to Olympus!"

"Be safe child!" He shouted as he ran towards the battle. Since I'm immortal I can teleport myself to places. So I teleported to Olympus.

"Camp half-blood is under attack and is getting over run by monsters!" I exclaimed. The gods looked behind me.

"Good." A voice sounded from behind me said. I turned and saw a cloaked figure.

"My troops will prove themselves there." He then swirled into a vortex and disappeared.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Chaos, creator of the Void and Universe." My mother said.

"He has offered his assistance and we accepted." Zeus continued.

"So now all we have to do is watch his soldiers kill the monsters." Hades grunted

**Unknown POV- On a secret Base on Mars, **

I was thinking about the benefits of being with Chaos. He takes in monsters, demi-gods, mortals, and immortals. He lets us grow until we reach they age of wear we'll be our most strongest and (I like this) good looking. He says he wants us to be able to blend in well. Most of us grow until we look 20 years old. Then I was called to Chaos's office where he told me of my next mission.

"Sir you told me I wouldn't have to go there ever again!" I was furious; Chaos just told me I have to go back.

"Look, they need your help and only your soldiers can help them, my other Commanders are out across the galaxy. You and your generals are the only ones available." He/she told me. Chaos's voice was a mix between a man and womens. Chaos has granted us immortality and the leaders of each division would grant his/her soldiers powers.

"Fine." I commented my voice laced with venom. I'm the commander of my division and the overall forces of Chaos. My troops wear sea-green armor with a gold secondary while my general's troops wear electric blue, pitch black, orange, gold, and silver. All of my general's troops have a gold secondary.

"I'll send a squad from each company to assist." I walked out and into the barracks to inform my troops. I stormed through the door to the barracks and troops backed up in fear since, next to Chaos I could be the 2nd most powerful thing in the universe.

"Sir calm down." One of my top 2 generals walked up to me. All of us had our armor on in case of a mission at any moment. He was in charge of the troops with Black armor in my division.

"I have good news. My scout just saved Grover Underwood from a band of Monster Squirrels." (**I know lame) **He told me. I softened a bit at my old friend's name. He was one of the only ones that remembered us. I smiled.

"Good, congratulate your scout." I left him and onto my other top general. She was in charge of the troops with electric blue armor.

"Sir, what's our next mission?" She asked me. The female soldiers have more slender armor to fit their frame. So 1) you could tell it was a girl and 2) so they wouldn't have too much space in their armor.

"We have to help camp-half blood. Mobilize your top squad. I'll round up everyone else." I then went to my company's section of the barracks.

"Squad 1 round up on me outside the barracks let's go!" I ordered as I left to the first general's barracks.

"Gather your squad 1." I commanded as I left. I never had time to pay attention to our base.

It was like a space station, with a mess hall, a barracks, and other rooms for generals and what not. Each Division had a section to themselves in a base. We had bases on every world. Now we didn't go by army divisions. Our Divisions were army's, our companies were like divisions. Though a squad was still a squad, not something bigger. Each Division Commander had 5 General's. Each General had a different soldier color scheme. The Commander of the Division had his own soldiers too. But they were used in the worst fight, as in most bloody.

"Sir, were all set." My 2nd General said. She was the Female General I mentioned earlier while the Male was General # 1.

"Good, get in the ship." I followed her to the ships location. Everyone was in and all set.

"Take off in 5…..4…3…2…..1….0!" The ship lurched up and headed towards Earth.

**I PROMISE THAT SOME OC's WILL APPEAR NEXT CHAPTER! This was mainly a filler. The OC's that are Generals won't appear until later while others will appear in the battle. Now here's the list so far….**

**General 3: Jacob Pierce-Horus**

**General 4: Justin Runde- Apollo**

**General 5: Demitri- Kronos**

**Captain 1: Rose Duncan-Apollo-Commander**

**Captain 2: unknown-Atlas-General 1**

**Captain 3: Blake Valentine-Aphrodite-General 2**

**Captain 4: Mara Parks-Athena-General 3**

**Captain 5: Robert Kyle Brener-Athena-General 4**

**Captain 6: Volke-Artemis-General 5 **

**Lieutenant of Division-Lucas-Artemis-All Generals and Commander**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 2: I think its a bird

**Swords of Chaos **

**IMMA BACK **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just don't own it **

"**This" Is Radio chatter. **

"_This" Is the person's thoughts._

"This is normal speech"

** Chapter 2: I think it's a bird **

** Annabeth POV **

We were fighting bravely, holding off waves of attacks, but we couldn't hold them off forever. Daniel was slashing and using his awesome sea powers to hold them off. _"Man"_ I thought. _"Best choice of boyfriend ever."_ I smiled. Then ii turned to see a Cyclops swinging at me with a club. I ducked under it and rolled between his legs and stabbed his back. But then I felt something hold a knife to my neck. I turned and saw an enemy demi-god. 

"Move and I'll kill you." He glared at me. I looked around and saw everyone else being tied up, even the hunters and Daniel, Zach, and Sarah were being tied up. That's when we heard a noise.

"Look it's a bird!" Travis commented on the bird-like thing in the sky.

"What kind of bird?" Conner asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Travis retorted. But a weird sound was heard and more flecks appeared in the sky. Then faster than light 3 pods smashed into the ground killing monsters.

"Check it out!" The lead Demi-god shouted at nearby monsters. They obliged but got turned to dust when they approached the pods. Then 9 figures in black medieval armor appeared to our right while 9 other figures in electric blue medieval armor appeared on our left. Finally 8 figures appeared in front of us wearing sea green medieval armor. The lead sea green armor guy raised his hand and all of the figures attacked.

**The Commanders POV-10 min. before arrival. **

"Sir what are your orders?" My second General asked. Only my first 2 generals go by nicknames. The others don't, but my top 2 generals and I do to avoid people knowing our identity. I'm Urchin. My second General is Blackout. And my third General is Highrise. Those aren't our real names, just what we go by.

"Tell Blackout and his men to get in their pod. Tell yours the same and we'll drop in 5 min." I ordered Highrise. She nodded and ran to her squad.

"Sir, were ready to drop!" My Captain ran up to me.

"Good, once everyone checks in set the drop timer for 10 seconds." I walked to my teams pod.

"Roger that." She left to get the green light from the other. She came back and nodded to me. I set the timer and we got in and prepped for drop.

"**Sir what kind of mission are we doing?"** Blackout asked me through our com.

"**Search and Destroy. Find and kill any monsters or allies of the Titans."** I replied.

"**Roger that." **Blackout and Highrise's voices sounded.

"**Urchin, where we landin'?" **The Captain of Blackout's squad asked.

"**In a war zone." **I hit the drop button and our 3 pods raced to Earth and hit the ground. Voices were being heard outside and startled screams sounded.

"**Go silent, Blackout you go left. Highrise you go right. I'll go center." **I ordered as we all turned on active camo and crept to our spots without being seen. Both of their Green lights winked on my HUD. I sent them the green light and we revealed ourselves.

"**Engage!" **I raised my hand so they all saw my signal.

"**Come with me." ** I ordered my Captain Rose. She nodded and followed me while everyone else began their assault.

"**I need you to go behind everyone and free the Campers and Hunter's, got it?" **I asked her.

"**Yes sir!" **She left into active camo.

"**Blackout, Highrise, status?" **I asked as I uncapped Riptide and sliced up 3 Cyclops within a second.

"**A lot of Hellhounds but I'm dealing with them" **

"**Sir, I think I got a Titan over here!" **Highrise urgently exclaimed.

"**Location?" **I searched the horde of monsters for the Titan.

"**He's over by the-AGH!" **She yelled in pain and started to curse.

"**Highrise what's wrong? Where is the Titan?"** Not many troops can take on a Titan with this many monsters attacking them at once.

"**Over by*cough* by me*cough cough*." **She coughed from something.

"**Blackout find her! I'll go find the Titan!"**

"**YES SIR!" **

I ran through hordes of monsters, cutting them down but they seemed endless. Finally I reached a Trooper.

"Trooper, have you seen a Titan around here?" I shouted over the noise and not in my coms.

"Near the Lake!" He shouted as he turned and slashed at some Empousae. I noticed he had Electric blue armor signifying that he was from Highrise's squad.

"I think Highrise is injured somewhere so try to look for her!" I shouted over the noises of fighting. Then I turned to see campers fighting as well.

"_About time"_ I thought. I contacted Blackout.

"**Blackout have you found her?" **

"**Yes, she got smacked by the Titan in the back. The Titan is Hyperion. A few broken bones and ribs but she'll be fine." **

"**Good, keep me posted. Out." **Were like the hunters of Artemis. We get immortality but can fall in battle or get hurt in battle. I sped across the battle to where the lake was. Camp-half blood had started to add new areas since I've been here. Sure enough I spotted Hyperion fighting a demi-god. My half-brother, Daniel. I spat in disgust. Then I saw Blackout pulling Highrise into the forest along with another blue armored figure helping him. Then I realized that was Highrise's Captain, Blake.

"**Blake, I need you to pull the demi-gods away from Hyperion. I'll deal with him." **I ordered him. He nodded and ran at Daniel, dodged Hyperion's sword, and pulled Daniel back to the demi-gods defensive area in front of the Big house and Cabins.

"Hey let me go!" Daniel shouted.

"No, you're staying here." Blake dropped him off and ran back into the fight slashing and hacking. He was a good fighter for being a kid of Aphrodite, I'll give him that. Then I charged Hyperion. I parried his thrust and stabbed his shoulder. I quickly slashed his stomach and punched him in the face.

"Who are you?" he panted. Blood dripping down from all over his body.

"Your worst nightmare." I then cut his head clean off his body leaving the monsters leaderless. I then summoned the Lake and decimated any monster still left. My troopers gathered near the Campers and Hunters.

"Who are you guys?" Grover asked.

"In time, dear friend, you will know." I then walked over to our injured. Along with Highrise we had 6 injured. One of my soldiers could barely stand. Highrise was leaning very heavily on Blackout, holding her ribs and left leg. 2 members of Blackouts squad had a few broken bones but could walk on their own. Then I saw 2 unconscious figure lying on the ground with one of the Apollo cabin healers there. One was Rose, who was hit in the head by a Laistrygonian Giant with a club. I then saw another one of my soldiers down with a gash in their side and head.

"Is he alive?" I asked the Apollo healer.

"Yes but he might not be soon." He was scared of me and quickly ran back to the campers when I signaled for him to leave. I called our ships AI and got it to land near us.

**Daniel's POV **

I can't believe these guys. Coming here and thinking they're the best in the world? I think not. Someone has to put them in their place. So that someone was me.

"Hey if you guys are so great how come some of you got injured?" I mocked smirking. Some campers snickered. The lead guy turned from watching a ship come down and walked up to me.

"How come if you're so great you couldn't kill a baby Cyclops or even faze a Hellhound, when you're immortal." His voice sounded. Then some campers went "OOOOOHHH" Or "Burn" Connor said

"He just dissed you Man!" Connor laughed. I then turned and pulled out my sword.

"Yeah you show him Daniel!" Annabeth cheered me on. I'm soooo much better than my half-brother Percy.

"Urchin, don't do it." I heard one of the guys say. His name is Urchin? Lol!

"What kind of name is Urchin?" I laughed.

"Your mom's name." He just shrugged.

"Dang he just burned you….AGAIN!" Travis was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Well let's see if you can fight!" I slashed at him with my sword faster than anyone could react but he just…..caught it?

"Shouldn't have done that." He chuckled darkly. Then he ripped my from my grasp, snapped it in half, and kicked me at least 100 yards and into my cabin. I groaned in pain.

"Night night." I heard him say as he walked away. I heard noises and then Annabeth helped me up.

"I don't know why he's such a bastard." She commented.

"Yeah, I'm much better than that loser." I grinned as I kissed her.

**Blackout's POV **

"Zoe, you ok?" I asked my Captain. Yes, she's Zoe Nightshade. And she learned proper English to.

"I'll be fine." She replied. She broke left Arm and bruised her right knee. So she limped a lot.

"I'm gonna talk to Urchin." I walked up to Urchin.

"Where's Highrise?" he asked.

"I gave her to Blake. He's taking her to the med bay on the ship." I pointed to Blake helping her up.

"Good, gather your soldiers. We need to call in the rest of the Division and make a Fortress on Earth, for I fear many Enemies will awaken." He then entered the ship with me following him.

**IT'S DONE! FINALLY IT'S DONE! Tell me if you liked this chapter! R&R**

**Also if you submitted a Characters here's something else. ONLY IF YOU ALREADY SUBMITTED ONE!**

**Name of your character:**

**Would you like them to love someone:**


	4. Chapter 3: Why the Colors

**Swords of Chaos**

**Hey I'm back. I know I asked if you want your character to fall in love but I can only remember and make so much things so only like, 5 people get to fall in love. Sorry if your character isn't listed as one of those that get a girlfriend/boyfriend if you wanted them to. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except nothing. Also when Daniel said he's so much better than Percy he was just thinking that he didn't know who Urchin really is. **

** Chapter 3: Why the Colors? **

** 3****rd**** Person POV-Camp half-blood **

"Chiron why can't we come?" A camper asked. Chiron and the Immortal Campers were going to Olympus for a meeting with Chaos. So he went to the big house to ask why they can't come.

"Because child, you aren't old enough, and they said I may only bring the immortal campers." Chiron calmly answered.

"Chiron! Were Late! We need to get moving!" Annabeth yelled from her cabin.

"Coming!" Chiron trotted over to the immortal campers in front of the Athena cabin.

"Ready?" He asked. They all nodded.

"Ok, now!" They all teleported to Olympus. They aren't gods but they were granted the ability to teleport. They arrived just as the gods began a conversation.

"But he has to be a demi-god!" Athena shouted at Ares.

"Or maybe he was just a very powerful mortal! Besides we'd know if he was one of our kids!" Ares countered.

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared.

"This council has begun; now let's wait for Chaos to arrive." As if on cue a swirling vortex appeared and out stepped Chaos with 3 figures. One was the Commander and another had the same armor as him just all black. Hades was taking an interest in the all black figure. Then there was a slimmer figure in electric blue armor. Annabeth was guessing it was a girl. The girl was leaning heavily on the Commander, or what we thought was the commander, and the black figure. Dried blood was on her armor and the armor had some dents in areas. We were slightly surprised she wasn't dead. He turned towards the 14 Olympians. Hades and Hestia were allowed back on the council after Percy's wish.

"We have come today to offer our full support." Chaos began.

"My troops are the best fighters known to any universe. I have many divisions and different commanders but this one here." He pointed to the sea-green guy.

"Is overall commander of my forces making him only 2nd to most powerful in the universe." Chaos continued.

"Why do they have different Colors?" Travis asked

"And he's in charge of the Division currently on Earth. I don't control what my troops choose to wear or what armor colors they have, but this Division chooses color coded armor." Chaos continued ignoring him but when he was about to continue he was cut off by Daniel.

"So if your troops are the best of the best than why not let me, Zach, and Sarah join?" He asked with a smirk.

"Because my troops are only invited and are the most Zealous, not dimwitted little brats who don't know how to follow orders or show any kindness." Chaos glared at Daniel.

"Really, because I bet I can beat your commander in a fair fight." He grinned.

"Ok, how about you three face him at once and we'll see who wins." Chaos nodded to his commander who pulled out a bronze sword that looked like riptide. Zach pulled out 2 swords while Sarah had a spear. Daniel pulled out his pen and uncapped it. A present from his father, and it turned into a sword. It was called, _Anaklusmos. _Or _Riptide. _The commander immediately got angered by the sight of Daniel's sword. His eyes glowed behind his helmet and everybody could see power start to radiate from him. He slashed at Sarah before she could react and her spear was in half. She tried to shoot lightning but he just deflected it off his arm and punched her in the face knocking her out. But Zach stabbed him the stomach, only to get blocked and sent flying across the room into a pillar. Only Daniel was left.

"I don't need them to beat you!" he sneered as campers cheered him on. He called a tidal wave and threw it at the armored figure, dowsing him and sending him flying off Mt. Olympus.

"Looks like I win." Daniel smiled but Chaos held up a hand. Then a noise was heard. Clouds darkened and the temperature dropped. The Commander rose in the air, he was in the middle of his own tornado. He sped at inhuman speeds and started to slash at Daniel over and over again. When he stopped Daniel and limbs sticking out all over the place and was bleeding Ichor heavily.

"Daniel!" Annabeth ran forward and carried him to the Campers.

"That should be enough proof." Chaos turned to the Olympians who looked angry.

"How about he fights us three?" Zeus asked as he, Poseidon, and Hades stood up.

"Commander?" Chaos turned towards him. The Commander nodded and put his sword away and pulled out 2 duel swords.

"Begin!" Chaos shouted. Zeus shot his master bolt only to have it absorbed and shot back at him. Zeus's own lightning bolt gained 100 times the power than when he threw it so he dropped, drained and in pain. Hades put his helm of darkness on to try to scare the Commander but it only gave him power as he stabbed Hades in the Stomach faster than he could say "hi" and then kicked him with such force he went flying of Olympus. Poseidon then turned to a sword point at his neck. He was shocked to see that The Commander wasn't beating him up.

"Give up?" he asked Poseidon.

"Yes." Poseidon looked fearful. But looked relieved when the Commander stepped back. Hades returned looking bruised and Zeus looked like he would sleep for days.

"Alright, it's settled. My troops have already built a fortress in Maryland. Need any questions than go there." Chaos then flashed out leaving the 3 Generals.

"You aren't going to tell us who you guys aren't you?" Athena stepped down from her throne.

"We'll tell you we are demi-gods. That's all, for now." Then they flashed out to, leaving everyone in wonder at who they can be.

**The Commander POV-Fortress. **

The Fortress was a cross between medieval and modern buildings. It had every single metal in the universe in its walls and we had 4 walls for 5 defensive lines. We have Tanks, Guns, Turrets, ships, and teleports to Transport or evacuate troops. We use weapons depending on the enemy. We had Towers and other things like trenches and gates to hold them off. I entered the first wall when I saw Jacob Pierce, a son of the Egyptian god Horus. He was talking to his Captain Mara Parks, a daughter of Athena.

"We need some troops here, here, and here." She pointed to him as he nodded. I walked up to them. They both had their orange armor on.

"How are the defensive arrangements going?" I asked.

"Good sir, though I think Demitri wanted to talk to you about something." Jacob told me, pointing in the direction of our citadel, our main base in the fort. Our fort also was protected by the void so you need the 3 keys if you're not one of us to enter, and we have 1 of them so it's impossible.

"Got it, good luck." I ran towards or main base, passing and saying hello to troops guarding the walls until I reached the citadel. I saw Demitri with his silver armor and gold bars on his shoulder, signifying his status as a general. He was in a Conversation with Lucas who was the Lieutenant of the division and wore brown armor. Demitri was a son of Kronos(He's a good guy don't worry) and Lucas a son of Artemis. He and his twin, Volke**(Yeah made them twins)** were both sons of Artemis. Volke was Demitri's Captain.

"I still think the Hunlangers are tougher than the Terapolans!" Lucas exclaimed to Demitri. Both those races he mentioned are 2 of our enemies in the Varlian galaxy.

"Excuse me but I heard Demitri wanted to see me." I commented. Both quickly stopped and dipped their heads. Not much people do that but they both do.

"Guys you don't have to do that." I sighed. They both stood up.

"Yes I did want to see you." He walked ahead and I went with him.

"I wanted to talk about the Kronos problem…." He trailed off.

"Look, if you don't want to fight him-" he cut me off.

"No, I want to fight him, it's just that if you encounter him I want to talk to him and then fight him." He looked serious.

"You think he'll want to talk to you?"

"I know he wants to talk to me."

"Well, when it comes to the final battle then you can."

"Thanks. Well I got things to do. See yah around and tell Highrise to heal fast." I could hear his grin even if I couldn't see it.

"I'll tell her that." I grinned back since she had some….healing problems where she can heal super-fast or super slow. I walked to the Citadel and remembered that even though my soldiers look like their parents, they are anything but their parents.

**DONE! Now I'm gonna post the characters that might get a love interest. **

**Lucas**

**Demitri **

**Rose**

**Jacob**

**Robert(Kyle)**

**Don't worry, that's not the full list so if you submitted a characters and want them to fall in love tell me but I'm only taking 3 more characters to find love interest. **

**AND MORE CHARACTERS ARE GONNA BE INTRODUCED AS THE STORY GOES ON!**

**Yeah, relax, chillax, people are still coming in. AND I posted a poll on my profile for love interest involving Percy and Nico. **

**CHECK OUT THE POLL PLEASE! IT'S OPEN UNTILL AUGUST 10!**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 4: Commander Shadow

**Swords of Chaos**

**I'm working for 2 chapters today! Also I fixed the thing so NOW the poll should appear on my profile. **

**The Commander-Sea-green armor-Captain Rose**

**Blackout-black armor-Captain Zoe**

**Highrise-electric blue armor-Captain Blake**

**Jacob pierce-Orange armor-Captain Mara**

**Justin Runde-Gold Armor-Captain Kyle**

**Demitri-Silver Armor-Captain Volke**

**Lieutenant Lucas-Brown Armor**

**DISCLAIEMR: I Don't OWN PJO**

** Chapter 4: Commander Shadow **

** The Commander's POV-With Chaos in Fortress. **

"So you're telling me that my generals and I have to teach camp half-blood how to fight the new threat AND stay there?" I demanded.

"Yes." He simply said as he walked out of his office. I was furious, first Daniel uses a knock off version of my sword and then he thinks he can beat me in a fight? And then I'm told I have to see them again? Life sucks. I walked to the barracks to gather my generals.

"Attention, I need all generals and their Captains to arrive at the gate. Lucas I need you to run the base until told otherwise." I left to "yes sirs" and "got its".

**Time Skip **

** The Commander's POV-3 hours later at Camp half-blood. **

"Sir, Chaos told them were coming…..right?" Justin Runde son of Apollo and in charge of troops with gold armor asked.

"Yes, they should be informed of our arrival." I answered as we entered the borders of camp half-blood. We traveled on foot but it didn't take long since we had augmentations. We found Connor guarding the border.

"What are you guys doing here?"

**Meanwhile…..**

** On Mt. Olympus**

"So you telling us that your troopers are augmented?" Hephaestus asked in awe. Chaos nodded.

"You see, my troopers have increased Strength, Speed, Awareness, Skill, and power than anyone." Chaos grinned.

"But to achieve the full potential of the augmentation would drive most insane and they'd kill everything they see. So I have had to put a limit on the things they get and how much it's increased. Only 2 people in my whole of forces and all the troops I've ever had, have achieved full augmentation. Urchin, which you just saw beat the crud out of you guys, and Blackout, the guy with black armor. Highrise, the Girl with electric blue armor still isn't powerful enough in mind to achieve it but she's close to it." Chaos informed Hephaestus.

"What armor do you use and if Highrise is so powerful how'd she get hurt?" Hephaestus asked.

"We use medieval fashioned armor though it's practically indestructible. And she got hurt because in the process of Achieving full augmentation the trooper trying to do it is weakened by the force of the augmentation." Chaos explained.

"So my men should arrive shortly." Chaos disappeared.

**Later that day- Camp Half-Blood Sarah's POV**

"_Again!"_ Sarah was getting tired. Daniel was training everyone so hard so we could beat the commander. But I didn't know that my day was about to get worse.

"Hey guys! Meeting at the big house with Chaos's Generals!" Connor informed us as he passed the Arena.

"Come on let's go." Zach grunted as we trudged to the big house with Daniel. When he got there 6 new figures were in a corner talking among themselves. 3 of them I couldn't see their faces but the other 3 I could. 

The first guy had dark skin with Black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an Orange shirt with white shorts and Orange running shoes.

The second guy had shaggy, curly blonde hair, he was slightly tall, and he was tan with a few freckles, blue eyes. He was wearing baggy shorts that were gold, a **very** graphic t-shirt I'd rather not describe and yellow basketball shoes.

The third guy was, well….similar to Kronos. He had Golden eyes with pitch black hair and tan skin. He was wearing a Silver shirt with Gold Jeans and DC shoes. He scowled and that expression never changed while the Apollo look alike was smiling and the other guy just listened and had a serious expression.

But the other three made me wonder.

They all had Hoodie's with shorts and converse's but the colors were different.

One the first guy he had a sea-green hoodie, gold shorts, and green converses.

The Second guy had a black hoodie, pale white shorts, and black converses.

Finally a Girl had an Electric blue hoodie, silver shorts, and blue converses. I knew it was a girl by her slender frame and how she was built. But I couldn't see any of the three's faces, just blackness.

"Well, since we're all here let's begin with the meeting. Commander?" Chiron looked towards the sea-green guy.

"Ok, well under Chaos's orders were going to be staying here to help train you guys for the upcoming-"

"What? What do you mean train?" Annabeth cut him off.

"Well daughter of Athena, I'm talking about how enemies from different galaxies will be involved and you need our help." His eyes were glowing from under his hood from her interruption.

"What do you mean?" She asked, oblivious to the threat.

"I mean there are other enemies."

"I know that but what makes you think we need training?" She stood defiantly. The guys talking in the corner immediately stopped and turned. The guy scowling raised an eyebrow and tensed, as if waiting to stop something.

"Look here girl." The guy's voice was low and threatening.

"Without us you'd be nothing. You could barely even fight the enemies here. What makes you think you could fight an enemy that has evaded Chaos longer than the gods were alive?" He stalked up to her. The other to hoodie people just watched but mister scowl and serious walked up to The Commander and looked at him; as if they were gonna restrain him. Daniel and Zach walked up to Annabeth, getting ready to protect her. Everyone else watched on, waiting for a fight.

"Were not here to fight." Serious guy said as if reading everyone's thoughts.

"Were here to help you guys learn about your new enemy and fight them." Mr. Scowl continued.

"And what if we say no." Daniel glared.

"Then you'll all die." The Commander said.

"Alright, allies?" Zach put his hand out.

"Allies." The Commander shook his hand. Then the Training began.

**2 days later. **

We've been training for 2 days and everyone is exhausted. Even Daniel, our camp leader is exhausted. But then something happened.

One day while in a class being taught by Mr. Scowl and his Captain who is smarter than Annabeth, a ship crashed in the strawberry fields. Everyone rushed to the ship. It looked like one of those transport ships you'd see in Halo or something. It was white and had 2 crossed swords with a Black shield. The Commander came and froze at the symbol.

"Demitri! Kyle! Help me with this door." He shouted as he ran to the door that was jammed shut. _"So that's what their names are." _I mused.

"Coming!" Kyle answered as they helped him with the door. When they got it open they ran in. I followed but everyone else stayed outside. It was trashed inside. Wires all over, sparks, fires. No power. Great. But I followed the Spartans to a control room. I then tried to sneak up on them but Demitri just pulled my long black hair.

"OW!" I yelled. He just glared. I turned to see the commander helping up a person in white armor like theirs.

"It's fallen." The Girl in armor murmured.

"What has fallen?" The commander asked.

"The Varlian galaxy. The Hunlangers and Terapolans teamed up and took out all our bases. My Commander I don't think made it. 10 ships launched towards Earth. Lost contact with all the others." She coughed.

"Whose your Commander?" The Commander here asked.

"Commander Don or otherwise known as Commander Shadow."

**WHO IS COMMANDER SHADOW! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! REMEMBER MY POLL! IT'S FINALLY WORKING NOW! **

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 5: Revealations

**Swords of Chaos **

**I AM WILL I AM! SOLVE THE RIDDLE IN THE RIDDLE! Yeah I'll just start the next chapter now….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, it, I just don't own it. **

** Sarah's POV**

"Who?" I asked. Demitri pulled my hair harder.

"OW!"

"Shut up!" He rolled his eyes. Then I saw everyone leaving, the new person included.

"You're a Captain." The commander said. It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes, Captain Allison." The new person answered.

"Well, we don't have time to find Commander Shadow, so just stay here with us until we do have time." The Commander, or I'm just gonna call him Urchin now, replied.

"Ok." Allison didn't seem happy.

"Kyle, get her to the infirmary." He gave her to Kyle.

"Yes sir." He quickly left with Allison. We exited the ship to see everyone gone except Highrise and Blackout.

"Wanna do a battle? Free-for-all?" Urchin walked up to them.

"Sure." Blackout and Highrise both said at the same time. They jogged away to the arena.

"Gonna let me down now?" I asked Demitri.

"No, I'm just gonna pull you to the arena." He didn't even grin or smile evilly. That scared me.

"Please!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"NO." He then yanked me into a door.

"OW!"

"Were entering the arena so be quiet. The duel's gonna begin." He glared at me.

"What duel?" I asked him.

"You'll see."

**Justin's POV**

"Dude, we gotta get to the arena!" I pleaded with Jacob.  
>"Fine, but let's get everyone else first." We walked into our temporary cabin that Chaos popped up of course. I saw Mara and Rose betting over poker. Kyle just watched them. Volke and Blake were betting on who would win. Zoe was getting food from the refrigerator. I didn't see Demitri though.<p>

"YES!" Rose shouted as I guess she won.

"DAMMIT!" Blake shouted louder. He paid Volke like, 100 drachmas who was grinning like he won the lottery.

"SHUT UP!" Zoe was trying to eat. I said _trying_.

"Guys, Urchin, Blackout, and Highrise are having a duel!" I shouted in glee. They all looked up.

"I'M COMIN!" Zoe ran by us. Then everyone ran like mad dogs to get to the arena. Boy this'll be great.

**3****rd**** person POV **

The Immortal campers and a few regular campers showed up since, in the dead of winter they don't get as many campers. When the other Troops of Chaos arrived the battle started. Urchin, Highrise, and Blackout all had their armor on to avoid serious injury. Highrise pulled out a spear and a shield with Medusa's head on it. Blackout pulled out a stygian iron sword that looked a lot like Nico's. Then Urchin pulled out a pen that turned into a bronze sword a lot like Daniels. He didn't like it so he shouted at Urchin.

"You tried to get a rip-off version of **my** sword? Sad Buddy!" He angrily stuck his middle finger up at Urchin. Urchin just blasted water at Daniel, knocking him from his seat. Then they started.

"Begin!" Urchin's voice shouted. Now that Annabeth thought about it the voice sounded familiar. Blackout and Highrise both rushed at Urchin, who just stood there waiting. Then when they both got within striking distance he evaporated, leaving a sea mist. Daniel was shocked along with everyone else. Some of Chaos's troopers weren't shocked but at least half of them were. Blackout and Highrise then started to attack each other. No one could see what was happening because they were moving so fast. Suddenly the fight exploded, like a TNT explosion, with flames and all.

**Demitri POV **

"Ouchy!" Sarah exclaimed at the explosion.

"That might leave a mark." Another camper stated. But the other Spartans and I just watched. When it cleared you could see the fighting.

Blackout was slashing at Highrise, who back flipped and zapped him with lightning, sending him flying to a wall. But before she could move Urchin appeared in front of her, slashing, and then kicked her up and then blasted her with a water beam into Blackout. They both fell down and then got back up. Blackout then turned into a weird black glob, a living shadow, and floated over to Urchin landed behind him and the got him in a chock hold. Urchin elbowed him in the stomach, flipped him and threw his sword at Highrise who was gonna stab at Urchin.

"Heads up." He commented when Highrise fell down. Blackout then did a spin move, knocking down Urchin and then he threw Urchin into a wall. Highrise stabbed Blackout as he was charging at Urchin, making him stagger for Highrise to magnetize, taking his and everyone's weapons.

"Whoa!" Blake almost fell over. Highrise then shot all the Weapons at Blackout, who turned into a shadow and disappeared. Skeletons started to pop up everyone, some with guns, and others with swords. A few U.S marine skeletons from WWII started to charge Highrise. She electrocuted all the skeletons only to be punched by Urchin as he jumped at her.

"Really? That's all they got?" Daniel scoffed. As if reading his mind, Highrise turned into a lightning bolt, attacking at the speed of light. Urchin twisted and caught Highrise as she was attacking, and threw her across the arenas and into a shadow. The shadow transformed into Blackout and again they both fell. Blackout then turned into a Hellhound and bit Highrise, then threw her off him. He then charged at Urchin only to get hit by some weird energy ball. Blackout fell down, out of the fight. Then Highrise held out her hands and red lightning started to circle in her palms, when it got really bright she threw them at Urchin who stumbled back.

"Here we go." I muttered as Urchin got a really bright ball of some kind of material.

"Please tell me he's not gonna do that." Mara sounded worried.

"No he wouldn't. Right?" Justin's voice sounded. Blackout threw hell fire at Highrise, who returned with her own blue fire. The she shot lightning at him, while he blocked it. Urchin threw a tidal wave at them, increasing the volts in the lightning, frying them both. Blackout fell down again, exhausted while Highrise got on a knee. Urchin then started his weird Plasma ball thingy again and threw it at them, causing another giant explosion. When the smoke cleared Blackout and Highrise were on their stomachs, heaving as they slowly got up.

"You guys need more practice." That's how I knew the battle was over.

"How can we beat you if you got that little plasma ball trick." Highrise commented. Urchin laughed.

"You don't." Then all three of them walked out as if nothing happened. The shocked campers slowly walked out, as if registering what happened.

**Highrise's POV- in Chaos's cabin.**

Ouch. My body hurt all over. I turned and saw Blackout not any better. Since us three have to keep our identity a secret we got our own area of the cabin.

"We gonna tell them soon or what?" Blackout asked.

"No. We're going to wait." Urchin scowled. Then Chaos appeared. We all snapped to attention. I was on the couch so I was a little slower.

"Look, I know you don't want to but it's time to tell everyone who you guys are." He looked at Urchin. From under his hood I knew Urchin was pissed.

"Why? After all they did to us, you still want us to tell them?" he angrily asked.

"Yes. I do." Chaos then swirled into a vortex and left.

"Let's get this over with." Urchin stormed out.

**Annabeth's POV  
><strong>"I'm positive Chiron." I told him of my suspicions of Blackout, Highrise, and Urchin.

"Ok, we'll investigate that later." He trotted out. We ran into said people when we got out.

"Gather everyone in the dining pavilion. It's time we reveal ourselves." Urchin said in a bad mood.

"_Finally."_ I thought. I went to get Daniel and the others.

**TIME SKIP!**

We were waiting impatiently for them to reveal themselves. Urchin nodded towards Blackout. I turned to see all of the Spartans waiting in anticipation.

"Why are you guys exited?" I asked them.

"Because only Chaos knows their real identities." A girl I think named Rose answered.

"Oh." I stupidly replied. I turned back around to see Blackout take off his hood to reveal….

"NICO!" I shouted. Everyone else looked shocked/surprised. He had gotten tanner, taller, and a lot more muscular. Then Highrise took of her head. I saw an old friend.

"Thaila?" I asked in a quieter tone. Thaila looked older, tanner, a little taller, and a _lot _hotter, considering that pretty much all the guys were drooling over her. Even Daniel. I smacked him.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what." I glared at him. He just smiled nervously back. The only ones not drooling were the Spartans, who were shocked at their leaders.

"You've heard of them?" I asked.

"Yeah, almost every mythology has and what they've done. Their famous across many galaxies." Rose quickly told me. Wait, if that's Nico and Thaila than that means….

"Oh no." I muttered.

"What?" A guy walked up. Jacob I think.

"Urchin is gonna be-"I was interrupted from a huge gasp. I looked at Urchin to see his face. Seaweed Brain's face. He was tanner, gotten taller and more muscular, and looked way hotter than any guy I've seen. Now the girls were drooling.

"I did NOT see that coming!" Rose eyes' widened.

"He's _very _famous for what he did!" She looked shocked.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Where've you been?"

"How come you left?" All these questions shot at person were interrupted by 14 flashes. The Olympian were here.

"Where have you been?" Zeus asked.

"Away from everyone here." Nico responded.

"But why?" Poseidon asked back.

"Because you no one cared about us except Grover and Chiron!" Percy snapped.

"What?" Hades questioned.

"We were there when you said you favored those three." He pointed at Sara, Zach, and Daniel.

"-More than us. We wouldn't care but when Sarah gave out flyers for a party for, and I quote, _the best heroes ._And when Caroline and Zach were making out, and Annabeth told Daniel she loved him and also kissed him, we got pissed, then left." Percy was on a roll.

"Everyone there cheered them on! All of our friends. Then no one would even _talk_ to us except Grover and Chiron!" Percy was now very angry along with the Spartans.

"BUT THEY DEFEATED OCEANUS!" Zeus roared.

"AND I DEFENDED CAMP HALF-BLOOD! I DEFEATED KRONOS, ATLAS, KRIOS, AND HYPERION ALL BY MYSELF! WE SUBDUED TYPHON LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO BEAT HIM! WE BEAT GAIA AND HER GIANTS! WE MADE ALL THE OTHER TITANS RETREAT WHILE ALL OF YOU WERE PATYING!" Percy's eyes were glowing and a huge hurricane was forming. Zeus and Poseidon looked like they were trying to control it but, to no avail.

"ALL THEY DID WAS BEAT 1 DANG TITAN! IT EVEN TOOK ALL 3 OF THEM TO DO IT!" He kept shouting. All the campers not immortal started to glare at the immortal campers, knowing it was them who did this to Nico, Thaila, and Percy. The Spartans looked really pissed off now. I think they were going to attack until Nico shot them a look. Percy calmed down and the skies cleared.

"I saved Artemis and Annabeth, gave up immortality for her. I returned you lightning bolt. Defeated Kronos before the third war, I beat Atlas before the third war, I got the fleece back to camp to save it, I brought your _own_ daughter back to life! I went into the labyrinth and slowed Kronos down! And you say they've done more better things?" his voice was dangerously quiet now. The Olympians seemed to take this is. Daniel even seemed flustered. 

"And to top it all off, only _2_ people remembered us. Only _2_. And when we needed a family the most, Thaila's brother and mom were killed while my family was found murdered. Nico couldn't even Shadow travel to the underworld! Now before you continue I'd like to say this. I'm only here because Chaos _ordered _me to be here. Not because I wanted to." Now Zeus seemed very mad. He threw a lightning bolt at Percy, thinking without armor he wouldn't be as strong. But Percy just simply caught it.

"Hasn't Chaos told you anything? I can kill you Zeus. Immortals are like mortals to me." He darkly said as he stalked towards a very scared looking Zeus. Chiron finally recovered from his shock.

"My boy, don't do that." He trotted to Percy. Percy looked up and actually smiled. He hugged Chiron who hugged back. Everyone was shocked. Well, until Nico spoke up.

"Percy only forgives Chiron and Grover." He then sat back down at the guest table. Dionysus was let back on Olympus a thousand years ago. Thaila looked angry. I realized that she was just as mad as Percy.

"Hey Percy, why do you have a knock off version of my sword?" Daniel asked. Everyone knew that Daniel thought he was better than Percy. But that was too far. Regular campers backed away as Percy slowly walked to Daniel.

"And why did you have someone else pose as you while fighting?" he continued to mock Percy. I backed off to. Poseidon paled very much I thought he'd puke.

"2 things. 1, that's not the real version and 2, no one posed as me while fighting." Percy snarled.

"Really?" Daniel walked up to him. Poseidon the quickly intervened.

"Daniel, I gave you the fake version hoping to see some of Percy in you. Percy has the real version." He quickly said.

"What! That's not true!" Daniel wouldn't get it through his head. Percy then threw Daniel pen, riptide and held him there.

"Hey now I have to get that!" Daniel shouted. Realization dawned on my face.

"Daniel…..the real Riptide would reappear in your pocket." I widened my eyes. Percy took his Riptide and chucked it. We waited a few minutes. Then he reached in his pocket and pulled out Riptide.

"Bye retard." Percy then nodded towards everyone else and they made their way back to their temporary cabin.

**END **

**Yeah and don't worry 2 people. Whoever submitted Erin and whoever submitted Free, don't worry. They will probably appear if I stick to what I think is my storyline. **

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Also check out the Poll on my profile. **

**Thanks to wildbiv for the sweet moves and powers during the battle! Say hi! **

**Wildbiv: Hi**

**Me: Now DIE*Shoots wildbiv***

**Wildbiv: OH YEAH! *Takes out bazooka and blast me***

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 6: Dreams

**Swords of Chaos: Discovery**

**I CHANGED THE TITLE NAME SINCE IT'S NOW PART OF A SERIES! Yes there probably will be sequel along with a prequel. You won't understand the Prequel If I started it now. Since it has something to do with our little friend named commander Shadow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**Chapter 6: Dreams**

**WARNING! This is mainly a filler!**

**Percy's POV**

As soon as I reached my bed I fell asleep along with Nico and Thalia.

_Dream State-Percy_

_I was in my house, like before I was a demi-god, watching my 3 year old self along with a 14 year old kid who looked exactly like me when I was 14. _

"_Jacob! Can you watch Percy while I got to the grocery store?" I heard my mom yell. Little Percy was watching T.V, while the kid Jacob was smiling at him. _

"_Sure mom!" He yelled back. _

"_Hey Percy wanna go outside?" He asked. _

"_Hold on." My 3 year old self told him. _

"_Ok." After a few minutes we walked out to a swing set and I got on the swing while he pushed me. _

"_Are you going back to your camp for the summer?" I asked him. He sighed as if he knew I was going to ask that. _

"_I have to Perce. If I don't bad things will happen to you." He then started to push me higher so I could see really high up. _

"_What about your girlfriend?" I asked him. My 3 year old self grinned while he glared. _

"_What about my __**friend**__ you mean?" He was scowling. _

"_Sure." I laughed. _

"_Ugh, you love to tease me." He got fake angry at me._

"_But I know who can stop you." _

"_Who?"_

"_TICKLE MONSTER!" He tickled me while I was laughing. _

"_Hey come on! Stop it! It tickles!" I was laughing too hard. Then I saw the man I saw at school on Friday. I keep seeing him. The man with one eye. _

"_That's him." I whimpered. Jacob looked at me then at where I was pointing. His eyes widened as he slowly took me off the swing and behind him. _

"_I need you to go inside and call mommy." He told me as he approached the man, who growled in return. "But-"_

"_Just do it!" He yelled as he pulled out a familiar looking pen. At first I thought "Riptide?" Then my 3 year old self quickly went back to running inside. I heard yelling and swords clashing. Someone knocked on the door as I was about to call mommy. I opened it to see a girl Jacob's age there._

"_Jacob fight man with one eye! I need to call mommy!" I quickly shouted as I ran away. I heard running and turned to see the girl jump outside to the fighting. I called mom. _

"_Mommy! Jacob and Girl fight man with one eye!" I said. _

"_I'm scared." I was shaking very hard. _

"_I'm on my way home. Just make sure you stay safe ok?" She told me. _

"_Ok I promise I'll stay safe." Then I hung up to a window breaking-_

I woke up in cold sweat. Jacob? Who was he? And why was he in my dream? I then proceeded to have a sleepless night.

_Thalia Dream _

_I was inside my 9 year-old self with Luke fighting of a huge Hydra. We weren't winning though and it was only a matter of time before we lost. The Hydra was then blasted with water. _

"_Hey dino-breath! Over here!" I looked to see a 14 year-old boy who looked exactly like Percy. I my mind I was going to call to him but my 9 year old self didn't. _

"_IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS?" I yelled. He just grinned, pulled out a pen, and uncapped it for it to turn into a sword. I stared with Luke. Who was this guy? He jumped in the air, slicing all the heads off. Then water started to shoot into each stump and after a while the body fell, drowned. I turned to see the boy walking to us. He had a tie-dye shirt and green shorts. Black running shoes on like he was getting ready for a jog. _

"_You guys ok?" He asked. I nodded. He examined us and our state of clothes. _

"_You don't live anywhere do you?" He questioned. I nodded yes while Luke asked him something. _

"_Where are we?" He asked the guy. _

"_You're in Manhattan, New York." The guy answered. _

"_I'm Luke, that's Thalia." He pointed at me. _

"_I'm Jacob. Now come on. Let's get you guys some food." He walked down the street while we stood there. _

"_Well? What are you guys waiting for?" He asked as we ran to catch up with him. I was curious as to why he was doing this for us. _

"_Why are you doing this for us?" I asked. _

"_Well, you guys look like you need somewhere to stay and rest considering the fact that a giant monster tried to kill you." He glanced at me. _

"_And you guys might need a shower or 2." I had to laugh at that with Luke. We entered a building and went into an elevator. _

"_So you're a half-blood?" Luke looked at him. _

"_Yes, me and my brother." He hit the numbers in the elevator. _

"_How Old's your brother?" I asked. _

"_4." He smiled at me. _

"_Our dad loved our mother a lot. He actually stayed with her for years. When I was born he visited every once and a while. Then boom, 10 years later I get a bro." He was grinning. _

"_My dad never visited me." Luke was jealous and I could tell._

"_That's because your dad is Hermes, god of travelers and messenger of the gods. He never has time to see any of his kids really. But when he does he tries to tell them how much he loves them." Jacob told Luke. Luke was partially shocked and so was i. _

"_What about my dad?" I asked. _

"_From your looks I'd say he's Zeus, king of gods. He probably has a lot of things to do so he might not get the chance to see you often either." Jacob was really good at making me feel better about my dad. _

"_How do you know who my dad is?" Luke narrowed his eyes. _

"_Because of your facial features." Jacob smiled. The elevator dinged and we walked a minute to a door. He opened it with a key and yelled out something. _

"_Hey mom you home?" He yelled. _

"_No." Another voice sounded. Then I saw a 4 year old boy walk out. He could be a replica of Jacob if he was older. _

"_Well, I brought some friends. Luke, Thalia this is Percy. Percy, this is Luke and Thalia." We shook his small hand. _

"_Well, go on. Make yourself at home." And so we did. For the next few weeks until when one day when we were out at the park the Furies attacked. _

"_Die child!" One said. I screamed and tried to run but she got me. Big dogs were barking and running around while Jacob was holding them off._

"_Time to die!" She was going to slash me but a sword appeared at her neck. She turned into dust and I fell. Luke helped me up. _

"_Run!" he shouted as he pulled me. But I resisted. _

"_What about Jacob?" I asked him. _

"_Don't' worry I'll be fine! It was nice meeting you!" Jacob shouted from across the clearing. Luke nodded and then we ran away._

I woke up and noticed Percy was awake also. Jacob? Who was that?

_Nico Dream_

_Bianca and in the lotus hotel, playing games until this weird snake women tried to kill me. _

"_Ah! Bianca run!" I shouted to her as I saw another Snake women come to her. She looked at men and ran towards me as more appeared. We were going to be monster lunch until a guy jumped over a pool table and sliced the monster near me. His sword appeared out from a pen. _

"_Get your sister and leave!" He shouted as he defended himself from dozens of snake women. He sliced 2 of them, ducked under a sword, and then punched a third. He was a death machine to them. They were turning to dust faster than they could stab, and soon none were left. I kept running until we found some weird black dogs. They growled and started to approach us. AT least 10 of them were there. An icicle then shot at one while others were being hit by water. I turned to see mister death machine again. _

"_Follow me!" He shouted as we ran out of the building, dodging monsters and security guards. Then a weird demon lady I somehow knew was a fury appeared. _

"_What are you doing?" She then had a big whip and was going to attack when I yelled at her. _

"_He just saved us! Don't hurt him!" I shouted. The fury turned and stopped. _

"_I'll be taking them from your hands now." She cackled. _

"_Fine by me." The guy then turned to us. _

"_If you ever need help, find a rainbow, throw a gold drachma and say 'O Iris, goddess of the rainbow show me Jacob Jackson.'" He told me. I nodded and grabbed my older sister._

"_Let's go Bianca." We followed the Fury, after thanking Jacob for saving us and got in a car and left. _

I Jumped up to see Thalia and Percy already awake. I groaned and looked at the clock. _8:30 am._ Who wakes up at this deathly hour?

"Nico we need to speak to you." Percy told me as he and Thalia stood by my bed.

"Did you have a dream about a kid names Jacob?" Thalia asked me.

"Why yes I did." I replied.

"Because so did we." Percy informed me.

"Did you get a last name? We didn't." Thalia asked.

"Yes, he said his last name was _Jackson._

**Who's the random guy that everyone dreamed about? Find out later on. Also a lot of ideas in this story were contributed from Wildbiv. Well, not most of them, but he is contributing. **

**Wildbiv: YES I AM**

**Me: Shut up! You hurt my ears!**

**Wildbiv: Then why'd you yell?**

**Me: Why do I let you in the recording studio?**

**Wildbiv: Because you're mental**

**Me: WHY YOU LITTLE *Gets in fight with him while sweet-lovin-zombie walks in***

**Sweet-lovin-zombie: Uhh, they are to busy killing each other so R&R! And check out the pull on-*Ducks from chair flying and bullets whizzing.* -on Neon Templar's profile!* Runs away before killed. **

**I Gave you guys parts is the ending. **


	8. Chapter 7: The Legend

**Swords of Chaos: Discovery**

**Hello people! I AM BACK! I AM IRON MAN! DUNNAH DUNNAH DUNNAH DA DA DA DA! **

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN IT **

**Chapter 7: The Legend**

**Percy's POV**

"Jackson." Nico said. My eyes widened to the edges of my head. Same to Thalia.

"What? I don't have a brother!" I exclaimed

"That's what I thought, but he said his last name was Jackson." Nico shook his hands.

"Could it be another Jackson?" Thalia asked.

"No, he looked exactly like how Percy looked at his age." Nico told her.

"He was 13 in my dream." I said.

"He was 14 in mine." Thalia looked at me.

"In mine he also looked around 14." Nico commented

"Nico, when did you get out of the Casino?" I asked him. He looked embarrassed.

"Well, Bianca and I couldn't remember anything past 2 years when you found us so we said 2 years ago." Nico looked down.

"We'll talk about this later. For now let's wake everyone else up and go get some food." I got changed and walked down the stairs.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted. Demitri jumped up and scowled at me. Justin fell down, Mara flipped of her bed, Rose just sat up, and Jacob said something about Pie and woke up. Everyone else reacted similar to those people. Everyone was still shocked at who we were. Rose was mumbling she couldn't believe the legend, and everyone else just glanced at me in awe.

"Get dressed and head to the dining pavilion. Chaos's orders." I then walked outside.

**(Rose's POV) (A/N- Not everyone will get a POV but they will be in the story.) **

I still couldn't believe it. The legend was true. I walked outside after getting dressed along with everyone else and we got in line for breakfast. I offered my food and bumped into someone on my way back. It was Annabeth.

"Sorry, and what legend?" She asked. I must've been mumbling about the legend. I motioned for her to come to walk to the guest table. We sat down and I began the story.

"A Long time ago, before many of us even joined Chaos, there were 4 hunters." I looked at her. She seemed very interested and the Immortal campers were also listening.

"Each Hunter carried a Sword of Chaos. The first Hunter was the Death hunter, who of course used the Death Sword. He was known as Nico. Legend said he could transform himself into a living shadow like you saw and into any demon or creature in the Underworld. He could kill someone in one dimension and the same person in another dimension could die. He was the Death bringer. He can summon over 1000 skeleton warriors in a second. He can bend shadows, and hunts in them. His sword can absorb light and make people go crazy. He was told to be able to control the Earth. Feared by many and liked by few." The Immortal camper's eyes got wide.

"The second Hunter was the Air hunter, Thalia. She was the user of the Air sword. She could make winds faster than every immortal deity of wind could make together. Her sword could absorb oxygen, suffocating her targets. She could transform herself into wind or lightning. She could fly and make mist and foggy days, to blind her targets. She was told to be able to control the weather." Everyone was in a state of shock right now.

"The third hunter, Percy, was in control of the Water and Plasma sword. He could make water out of thin air, breath in any kind of water, and control the water inside someone's body. He could make himself turn into a giant tidal wave; he could control weather and the Earth. Make Plasma bombs. His sword could cut through anything like a knife on butter. He could burn anything his sword touched. He was known to be the most powerful hunter." Now everyone was scared. I smirked. They have no clue what's next.

"But there was another Hunter. No one ever knew what he was called, or what he was able to do. His targets always died in a week. Powers from all the other Hunters were said to be used by him. But it was never proven. He has never been seen. It was said Chaos even feared him. So Chaos never allowed him full augmentation. This Hunter always stays invisible. Never comes into sight. Whenever Chaos's forces needed help he'd come and destroy the enemy. But he disappeared. No more Targets dead fast, or Chaos forces getting saved. Some say he was killed by Chaos. Others say he faded into time. No one knows what happened. All we know is he contained the fourth sword. If all these swords are together they will have the power to kill anything in a split second." Some of the immortal campers left, probably in fear. Others just stood there, mouth agape.

"And that's the legend. Now there famous across the galaxy,mostly Percy. Though some think it's false, but I think it's true." I left to Chaos's table.

"Tell them the legend?" Mara guessed.

"Yep." I answered.

"Were they scared out of their minds?" She grinned.

"Oh yeah."

**Thalia's POV **

I was eating my food, thinking about my dream, when Percy sat next to me.

"How's it going?" he asked. I looked at him, slightly blushing. Yeah I _kinda _have liked him since I met him but it's nothing major. And yes I can blush!

"Good, thinking about my dream." I picked at my scrambled eggs.

"Me too. What was yours about?" he asked.

"How when I was nine, me and Luke were fighting a Hydra, he saved us, offered us a place to stay. Then a week later we got attacked and had to leave." I told him.

"In my dream we were playing around when a Cyclops came and fought him with this girl." He told me. Nico came over and sat next to Percy.

"What cha guys talking about?" he asked.

"Our dreams." I then told him about our dreams.

"Mine was when Bianca and I left the Lotus Hotel and he saved us from a lot of monsters and security guards." Nico looked at Percy and me.

"That was mine." He then looked at his Biscuit and took a huge bite out of it.

"Wassup bro." Daniel walked by with a few other guys. Percy looked up then motioned for Daniel to follow him. He walked away with Daniel on his heels. I looked at Nico.

"Got it." Then he shadow traveled us to a bush behind Percy and Daniel.

"Look, you aren't my brother." Percy glared at him.

"Yeah I am! We have the same father!" Daniel glared back.

"Tyson is a brother, you're not."

"Who's Tyson? Some idiot-"

"Say one more word and I'll kill you." Percy pulled out a knife. Daniel looked surprised.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Tyson is a Cyclops, but dad claimed him as his own." Percy put his knife away.

"Eww, we have a Cyclops brother?" Percy punched him in the jaw, _hard_. Daniel fell down.

"Tyson is liked by everyone here. He's _my_ brother. Not yours. And _we_ don't have a Cyclops brother. **I **do. Because we may be related. But you're nothing close to being my brother." Percy shoved Daniel when he got back up and walked away, leaving Daniel with a bloody nose and his own thoughts. Nico shadow traveled us back to the dining pavilion, where we ate and waited for Percy to tell us what to do next.

He got back a few minutes later and silently sat down, not eating. I looked at him.

"Hey Percy, just a question, uhh, how do you control Plasma?" I asked him. He looked at me and then started to talk.

"Well, Plasma has many different materials in it. But there's just the slightest amount of water in it and I'm able to control it, which lets me be able to control the Plasma." Percy said.

"Cool." I said as we had a silent meal.

"Do you know why we were sent here?" Nico suddenly asked. Percy sighed.

"Yes, but I'm not gonna say."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to tell why later. Now let's go, we need to train the first session of campers." He left, which made us wonder why we really are here. To teach the campers how to fight, or to teach them about us?

**END**

**R&R! ALSO CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! Thanks to Wildbiv for help on the Legend.**

**Wildbiv: I'm still gonna get revenge yah know. **

**Me: Ahh shut up. **

**Sweet-lovin-zombie: Can't you guys get along?**

**Both of us: NO! **

**Also if you have any ideas about The Legend or who Jacob is, please do not say what you think in the review**

**BYE**


	9. Chapter 8: Our Enemy

**Swords of Chaos: Discovery**

**WASSUP! WILDBIV QUICK! DO THE DISCLAIMER**

**Wildbiv: Neon Templar does not own anything.**

**Me: GOOD JOB! Now go back to Canada! **

**Wildbiv: Who says I'm Canadian?**

**Me: You're profile and your stories.**

**Wildbiv: Who says were in the U.S? **

**Me:….**

**Wildbiv: THAT"S WHAT I THOUGHT! NOW GET OUT OF CANADA! **

**Me: NOOOOOOO!**

**Disclaimer: Like he said, I don't own anything. **

**WARNING: This chapter might be a little dramatic along with some cussing.**

** Chapter 8: Our Enemy **

** Annabeth's POV-After Breakfast, in the Arena**

The legend confused me. Since when did Chaos have hunters? And who was the fourth hunter? Well I didn't have time to dwell on it since Percy walked into the Arena.

"Alright. Who here is under the age of 12?" He asked. A few kids raised their hands.

"Ok, you guys leave, I'll teach you stuff next class. Everyone else, find a partner." He told us. I stole a glance at his face. He had the same unruly black hair and tan skin, but his green eyes that used to be filled with laughter were now just filled with pain, anger, and all the deaths he's ever seen. I was scared of what the anger was to.

"Hey." Daniel walked up. He had some dried up blood on his jaw.

"What happened?" I was touching his jaw.

"Percy happened." He growled. I was pissed. He can't just punch people for no reason! I ran up to him.

"Yes?" he asked. I slapped him in the face. My hand really hurt when I did so I grabbed it. He smirked.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"Because you punched Daniel!" I yelled at him. The others were starting to look at the scene.

"He was dissing Tyson and insulting him without him here to defend himself." He glared and I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. His glare was worse than Hades himself glaring. I saw everything I feared in his eyes.

"Now go back to your boyfriend." He turned to look at everyone else. I got mad again.

"No, you may think that you're all high and mighty because you work for Chaos but you're not! You're just a selfish jerk!" I screamed at him. He slowly turned and a lot and I mean _a lot_ of the campers glared at me.

"Annabeth, who cheated on whom again? Who cheated on someone with their brother? Who didn't even give an explanation to the person they cheated on? You. You did that. And you say I'm selfish? You were always working on Olympus. You always said we didn't have time to hang out. YOU CHEATED ON ME!" He was yelling at me now. I took that all in. He chuckled darkly.

"You were the one who said he was better. You agreed with the gods when they said he was the best. You just want to date the hero like the bitch you are." Did he just call me a bitch?

"Also I have something for you." He tossed me a little box. I opened it to see a beautiful ring with an owl and a wave of water encrusted on it. It said _Wise girl_ on it. I gasped. And it was gold.

"I got a job to pay for that. 10 hours a day sitting in a game store! 10 HOURS!" He was glaring at me now. I wanted to cry. He got this for me?

"And wanna know something else?" He was speaking quietly.

"Right after I saw you cheating on me, my family was murdered. My step-dad Paul. My mom, my little sister and unborn brother." I saw a few tears in his eyes.

"Then Jason, Thalia's brother was killed. She was hurting but you were too busy hanging out with Daniel." He spat the word out.

"Then Nico tried to shadow travel to the underworld to talk to Bianca. He couldn't. Hades wasn't allowing him to. And when he tried to summon skeletons he couldn't. Hades took his powers and influence on the underworld away. And all the while you were kissing him!" He pointed at Daniel, who looked angry. The campers around us were glaring at him too now.

"I'll send someone else here to train you guys. I don't know why Chaos thinks you're worthy enough to save." Percy then walked out, leaving Daniel and I with a bunch of angry campers.

"Don't worry babe, he was being a bastard." Daniel comforted me. But then a big Ares camper walked up.

"No, I think it's you guys that are the problem. Get out of here, and take your friends too." He pointed to the border. The other campers nodded.

"We'll be fine with Chaos's soldiers. If you guys did that to their leaders then I wouldn't blame them if they left right now and leave us to die. Honestly, you immortal campers should've died a long time ago." He was glaring at us even harder now.

"And I bet every camper will be on my side when I saw this but, you guys aren't needed anymore. Go fade like most of the primordial gods and Pan." He growled. I was shocked. That's how they felt.

"What's your name?" Daniel demanded.

"Free. Now get out of here!" He shoved us out of the arena.

**Percy's POV**

She has the nerve to say that to me? That was it. I'm finding out why we have to stay here. I ran back to Chaos's cabin and contacted him. I saw him appear wearing a suit.

"Chaos why are we here. Every day I just get insulted more and more. I don't know why we should save them." I balled my hand into fist.

"First, you know that it'd be better for the gods to rule and second, Kronos is awakening the primordial gods, the giants, and every other mythology known to man to fight you. That's about 10000000 monsters and about 10,000 Titans and gods." He told me. My jaw dropped.

"Ten million monsters and ten thousand Titans and gods?" I asked.

"Yep." He smiled.

"You suck." I told him.

"I know, I know. Now train them how to fight!" He disappeared.

"This sucks." I commented as I left.

**Time Skip. 1 month later. **

Finally! Finally I'm finished training them on how to fight all the monsters and Titans they will face. You see, every camper was required to learn about every mythology and how to face them. So all of them knew a little bit on how to fight them. It made it so much easier. I saw Justin walk up to me.

"Hey Percy! Lucas sent me a message saying he sent a scout to check on the Titans and that they were in Norway raising Norse mythology figures." Justin informed me.

"Did the scout say how long it'd take?" I asked.

"A few weeks then they move on to next mythology. They should be done by February." He told me.

"What's todays date?" I wondered. He smiled.

"It's August 17." He then jogged off. 1 day until my birthday. I looked for something to do. I saw no one at archery so I went there. I pulled my bow off my back and notched it. To anyone else it'd look like I just appeared to have I like that. I shot arrow after arrow super-fast. My arrows kept splitting each other until they touch the ground. I dusted off my shirt and shorts and jogged to pick up the pieces.

"Impressive Kelp head." I whirled around to see Thalia smirking at me, wearing a black tank top with those jean shorts. Not the short ones but actually the length of a regular pair of shorts. I smirked back.

"Why don't you try?" I held out my bow to her. She grabbed it and shot 5 arrows at a target, the first 4 split each other but her last one missed by an inch.

"Ouch." I laughed at her expression. That shot just insulted her talent.

"Oh please. We both know that you sucked before you got your awesome powers." She glared at me. I Smiled.

"Wanna do some training?" She asked as she pointed towards the arena.

"Sure." I kept grinned. She just smiled back as we headed into the arena. We practice in clothes since we can heal ourselves in a matter of minutes. I turned and pulled out riptide while she pulled out her own sword called "bolt". We got ready and then charged. I slashed downwards as she ducked, and rolled to the side and tried to jab at me. I deflected her blade and swung towards her wrist, hoping to make her drop her sword. She dodged and hit me with the hilt of her sword. I dropped to the ground and rolled, which dodged a lot of slashes Thalia threw at me. I jumped up and tackled her. We rolled until I was on top of her with my sword pointed at her neck.

"I win." I smiled at my victory. Then I noticed our…..err position. It looked like, well, let's just say people would tell us to get a room. I blushed as Thalia also did. I quickly got up and helped her up.

"See you later." She ran off leaving me wondering why she did.

**Jacob's POV**

"Yes send a few scouts over there, but from squad 5 not 6." I was talking to Lucas on our radio.

"_Whatever. I'll tell the scouts from squad 5 to check out Mt. Tam and other known Titan bases." _His voice sounded.

"Thank you. Jacob out." I pressed the end button.

"_Lucas out."_ My radio turned off. I saw Demitri walking up, with his usual scowl on his face.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing, the usual getting insulted and then kicking ass." He chuckled darkly.

"Have you told anyone about your parent?" I asked him. His golden eyes met mine.

"No, you know what would happen." He was looking down. Then I saw the girl Annabeth and her boyfriend Daniel walking towards us. They had this Aphrodite girl with them

"Hey guys, say hi to Kelly." Daniel grinned. I looked at Kelly.

"Can you guys do something for me?" She asked. I felt a weird pull, as if I was getting lulled our put a spell on. I immediately knew what was going on. She was trying to charm speak us. I went along with it.

"Sure." I smiled. Demitri also smiled, but the edge of his smile was turned down, the slightest motion, but it let me know that he wasn't affected either.

"Can you beat up Percy Jackson?" She asked.

"Ok." Demitri grinned. Wow. She really thought she could successfully charm speak us. So sad. Annabeth grinned while Daniel laughed.

"He'd never hurt them." They turned to walk away. I looked at Demitri. _Now._ We ran forwards and tackled them. Demitri getting Kelly while I got Annabeth and Daniel. We pushed them against our cabin.

"You really think you could fool a son of Horus and Kronos?" Demitri hissed. Well, I guess people know now. Annabeth gasped while Daniel glared at him.

"You're working for him aren't you? You're a traitor!" Daniel snarled. Demitri pushed Kelly down and kicked Daniel.

"How come I'm with Chaos then? Have you ever known what it was like to have a father who tries to kill you? Have you ever been an outcast to the point where people don't even have enough respect to throw things at you?" he punched Daniel in the face.

"Stop it traitor!" Annabeth hissed. Demitri slapped her.

"You guys should leave here. You've made enemies of the strongest soldiers of Chaos. You don't want to know what we can do." Justin and Volke stepped in.

"Listen to him. We really don't want to see you guys hurt yourselves." Volke held Kelly by her pink shirt. Justin then walked up to Daniel.

"Percy could've killed you without thinking. He wasn't called Chaos's best hunter for nothing." He glared.

"Yeah, were loyal to him, so don't try to charm speak us because it doesn't work." Volke shoved Kelly at them.

"Now get out of our sight."

**ANNABETH IS SUPPOSED TO BE BICTHY! SHE LEFT PERCY! Daniel and Annabeth are supposed to be terrible people. I might have Zach and Sarah turn good though. Well maybe Sarah. **

**Wildbiv: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF CANADA! **

**R&R! Also check out the poll on my profile. It ends tomorrow night so put your vote in!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End

**Swords of Chaos: Discovery **

**Hey guys, this is the first Chapter in the 5-part ending. After tomorrow, the Poll will close and a new one will open. At 12:00 Tomorrow, U.S Eastern Time, The poll will close and the next one will open. Please check it out when it comes out. I'll also explain the 10,000 God's and Titan thing right off the bat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

** Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End **

** Percy's POV- 6 Months since last Chapter **

It was time. The Titans had gathered their allies and marched for Olympus. I knew we'd need help, even with all the Chaos soldiers it wouldn't be enough. Not that many of the Titans were from Earth though. Many were from other galaxies like Tye-78. And trust me when I say this, they have **a lot **of mythologies. At least 300 others. So that explains the huge amount of monsters and Titans. I got my armor on and walked to the Amphitheater where everyone should be gathered. I walked into the middle of the Amphitheater. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"Alright! As you all know the Titans gathered their forces in New Jersey and plan on attacking ." Some people shouted insults at them.

"Were not going to let that happen! We are just as powerful as the Gods and the Titans themselves! We can beat them like I did back in the second and third wars." Some of the campers that just arrived stared at me in awe.

"Here's the plan. Campers, you'll split yourselves into groups and defend the bridges and some tunnels. He Hunters will take the remaining Tunnels. The Forces of Chaos will stand by in reserve or assist in some groups that need help." I informed them. Then a young camper, maybe 12, stood up.

"If you guys are gods how come you can interfere?" She asked.

"Were not. We may be way more powerful but were not. Many of us will die in the upcoming war." She looked scared along with many others.

"Get in your vans and move out!" I shouted as everyone ran to get in the vans while others traveled in different means.

"They're going to ask if we want to surrender. Everyone gather on the border." I ordered as they all followed my orders and went to the New York-new Jersey border. All the Campers were lined up and a few and a few kids who I'm guessing were the counselors were lined at the front. The Titans and Gods walked forward so they were 20 yards from us.

**Nico's POV**

"Are you going to surrender this time? Since Jackson is dead and he can't save you." Kronos growled. The Ares Counselor stepped up.

"We have something even better. We have the soldiers of Chaos sent by Chaos himself!" He shouted. The others slowly pushed their way through the crowd and too the front. Some of the enemy Titans and Gods stepped back. Then Thalia and I stepped up some of them had fear on their faces. Kronos looked at them.

"I Sense that you are ancient and powerful, but someone else is more ancient and powerful than you." He looked at the crowd. I nodded and the ground started to crack as Percy walked up. The campers quickly got out of his way and he stepped in front of all of us.

"You are very ancient. Tell me who you are before I kill you." Kronos demanded. I could tell that Percy was smirking.

"In your dreams." He told him.

"Well then, I guess the war has begun." Kronos smiled. Wait, what? Then monsters poured out of buildings and surrounded us.

"Nico…kill them all." Percy looked at me. I walked up and pushed my sword into the ground.

"Serve me." I commanded as 5,000 skeleton warriors raised and fought the monsters.

"Campers back to New York! And make it quick!" Percy ordered as we hustled to get back to our defensive positions. Once there the Monsters started to attack. I quickly dodged one and started to hack away at the endless horde.

**Third Person POV **

The Monsters seemed endless. They never stopped coming. But the Campers and Hunters were too coordinated for the monsters to do much damage. Hours passed and hundreds of monsters were dust. The monsters stopped attacking and the Campers took this as a chance to rest. Nico, Percy, and Thalia were on Olympus with the Immortal Campers and Counselors talking to the gods.

"So you can't help us because of the Ancient laws?" The Hecate Counselor asked.

"Yep." Hermes replied.

"This sucks." An Immortal camper commented. Percy was in the corner of the throne room talking into his radio.

"Got it. See you guys soon." He then walked up to the gods.

"I have some good news and bad news." He announced.

"Good news first." Connor Stoll said. Percy sighed.

"Troops from the fortress are on their way here to assist." Everyone smiled. Then Travis Stoll ruined it.

"What's the bad news?" he asked.

"They won't get the correct teleportation signal until tomorrow morning." Everyone groaned.

"We might be dead by then." Sarah sighed.

"Well, it's 6:00 so all we have to wait is one night." Nico showed his watch. And so they did, but not without attacks. They constantly got attacked, slowly losing campers. The Soldiers of Chaos fought like mad men. But there weren't enough of them. Soon it became mid night and everyone was exhausted.

"This is only the beginning." Percy commented as he watched from Olympus. Thalia walked up and took off her helmet. She sat next to Percy who had his off too.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him.

"Were going to fight on. As long as we hold Olympus were still in the fight." He looked her in the eyes. They just sat there. Looking into each other's eyes. Then they looked away.

"Percy, you know how we've been having dreams of this person named Jacob?" She asked me.

"Yes."

"Well, I think he's real and alive. Because in a dream I had recently about him he told me something."

"What'd he tell you?" Percy asked. Thalia looked at him.

"He was talking to you and he said he was sorry that he hasn't been there for you and said that he'll always be there for you. Then he looked at me, as if seeing me and said _I'm on my way buddy._" She told me. I glanced at her. I was then thrown into a flashback.

_Flashback _

"_Hey Jacob, how come in the myths about weird gods they have a symbol?" I asked. He laughed and ruffled my hair. _

"_Well kiddo, first thing is that they get to choose it. Like mine would be that awesome hotel you like to stay at." _

_ End Flashback. _

**Percy's POV**

I remembered the hotel from the last war. Was he telling me to go there? I looked at Thalia.

"Come on! Follow me!" I jumped off . I know what you're thinking. Really? Well I could fly so ha. What now. I Landed and saw Thalia behind me, I raced to the place I stayed last war. With a great view a charged in. The mortals were all asleep again so didn't have to worry about them. I raced to a room I remembered from a kid. Another memory hit me.

_Flashback_

_I was standing in the park, being carried by Jacob. _

"_Hey Jacwob, what's thwat?" I asked as I pointed to a monster. A hell hound. Jacob quickly put me down and brought out his sword. I finally saw an inscription on the side. Anaklusmos. Or Riptide like I saw last time. He threw it like a ball and it hit the monster, killing it. He turned, picked me up, and ran into a car. He hot-wired it and drove back home._

_ End Flashback_

I fell down on my knees. Thalia quickly helped me up.

"We were here." I panted.

"Who?" She asked.

"With Jacob, we were here when we got attacked. Even though we'd get attacked we come here often." I tried to control my breathing. Then I got yet _another_ flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure we must do this?" Hades asked. I was watching an Olympian council and the gods decided something. _

"_We must erase Jacob from everyone's memories except Sally." Poseidon said. _

"_Alright, all in favor raise your hands." All the gods raised their hands. _

"_From now on, Jacob Jackson never existed." _

_ End Flashback. _

I fell again and Thalia again caught me.

"The gods…..they erased him from our minds. But someone is giving us the memories back." I looked her in the eyes.

"Let's go back to Olympus. The Titans won't attack tonight so let's get a good night's rest before the battle tomorrow." I leaned on her all the way back to Olympus.

**OH YEAH! SECOND CHAPTER TODAY! **

**R&R**

**Check out the poll on my profile!**


	11. Chapter 10: Betrayal

**Swords of Chaos: Discovery**

**Holy crap! I'm soooo sorry! I posted the same chapter as an earlier one! Please forgive me! **

**Yeah, another poll has been opened on my profile. GOT TO IT **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO **

** Chapter 10: Betrayal **

** Thalia's POV**

Yesterday made me blush slightly. Percy was leaning on me. I know but hey, I'm still a girl. Anyways, we headed down to the bottom of the Empire State building to discuss our plan.

"Ok, here's how it will go. Once the other Soldiers of Chaos can get a correct teleportation signature, we'll set a beacon up where the will come out of. Until then were going to be holding the line against many monsters. Is that clear?" Percy looked at all the demi-gods and hunters. They all nodded.

"Good. Now get to your positions let's go let's go!" Percy shouted as we ran to our positions. I ran towards the Williamsburg Bridge and knocked down a few vehicles to block enemy forces as well as give us cover. I saw Blake and Demitri run towards me.

"Blake, you secure our left flank, Demitri secure our right. I'll cover the middle, clear?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am!" They both nodded their heads as they followed my orders. Soon I could see the beginnings of the monsters forming. I slammed my helmet down on my head.

"GET READY!" I heard a camper shout.

"WATCH THE FLANKS!"

"HERE THEY COME!" I saw the first wave of monsters charge. I stood up.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" I didn't have my heart in it but I still shouted it. The campers copied my cry and charged forwards. I sliced a hellhound while blocking a strike from a Dracaenae. I turned to stab the monster, and then I jumped up dodging a pack of hellhounds that charged me. I landed on them and crushed 2. I electrocuted the rest then looked to see a legion of enemy demi-gods charging me. I ran forward, thrusting my spear at them.

"Ahhh!" The dude shouted before he died. I hit one on the head with my sword and bumped another with my shield. I noticed Blake slashing at a few while Demitri simply stopped time, moved them so they'd slash their teammates, and walked away whistling while they killed each other. I had to smile at that. I saw some Apollo campers shoot the remaining demi-gods before attacking some hellhounds.

"Hey Blake! Look at Demitri!" I SHOUTED HE TURNED AND SAW WHAT Demitri was doing. He started to laugh. I had to pull out a camera. I know what you're thinking, why pull out s camera in a war zone? Well I'll tell you. Demitri was pausing time, taking helmets of demi-gods, putting the helmets above monsters, restarting time, and watching the monsters get crushed by the armor. And I think he was whistling a Mickey Mouse tune.

"Demitri! That's not fair to the monsters!" Blake shouted while laughing. Demitri turned and for a second I thought he smiled. Demitri's helmet was on top of some monster dust so he picked it up and put it on. The campers were glaring at us.

"Why are you guys laughing when the world is at stake?" A girl shouted. I just looked at her, then Blake, then back to her.

"Because we feel like it." Blake just scoffed while the girl was glaring daggers at me.

"Ok, we'll be serious." Then we continued for a few hours to slice monsters. I only hope it was going as well as here everywhere else.

Boy was I _wrong_

**Nico's POV-Hell Gate Bridge (Yes it's real. I'm pretty sure it is) **

Man these monsters were endless. I've been hacking away for almost an hour with no luck. They just keep coming. I dodged an Empousai and jumped over a Hellhound. I quickly slashed the 2 before they could react. When so they stop? I saw a few Laistrygonian giants making their way over here. I shadow traveled behind them and stabbed one. He howled in pain before disintegrated into dust. The other 2 turned when I threw my sword. My sword sliced through both of them, turning them into monster dust like the first one.

"Hey Nico!" I saw Zoe run up to me. I looked at her.

"Yes?"

"A division of Dracaena has broken through the Lincoln tunnel!" She pointed towards its direction. I nodded.

"Clean up here. I'll deal with them." I ran off leaving Zoe to guard the Hell gate Bridge along with some campers. I slid to a stop once I saw Volke fighting off 10 Hellhounds. I thought about helping him but Rose came in and they quickly dispatched them and ran off. So I kept running. When I got there I saw some hunters holding off weird dwarf things with bows. So I summoned 40 skeletons to kill them.

"Are you alright?" I asked them. They just huffed and walked away,

"Yes, thank you." I said in a girly voice.

"No, problem." I switched back to my voice. I grumbled things about stupid girls when a giant Hellhound the size of an apartment appeared. I launched myself up and with inhumanly speeds I stabbed it in the eye. The monster yowled while I kicked off its head and jumped at its heart where I stabbed it again and it disintegrated. I dusted myself off as I kept looking for the division of Dracaena that broke through our lines.

**Percy's POV-Manhattan Bridge. **

I was at the Manhattan Bridge fending off some Hyperborean giants when an explosion was heard. I turned to see some WWII style tanks shooting at a group of demi-gods. I turned to slash the last giant when I sprinted to the tanks. Jumping in the air I stabbed the first one with my duel swords. My swords sunk into the tank, stabbing monsters from the sounds I was hearing. Then I kicked the cannon on the tank so it was aimed at the second one. The tank I was on fired and hit its partner, blowing it up along with a group of Empousai. I ran towards the last tank while campers watched in awe. I created a plasma ball and put it on my fist, like how people do with brass knuckles. I slammed it down on the tank, making a giant explosion. Some people screamed out my name while others just simply screamed. I was in the fire, looking at the sky. The fire didn't affect me because one, my dad's Poseidon, and two, I have the blessing of Chaos. I walked out of the fire to hear some Campers gasp while a few Hunters cowered in fear. I noticed that the flames that stayed on my armor were purple, the color of Chaos. I brushed them off as I felt a presence behind me. I spun around to see 3 people 2ith hoods. I saw two pairs of gray eyes and one pair of sea-green eyes. They all put needles in me. I couldn't dodge them since I didn't think demi-gods would do that. One went into my leg, the other in my arm and the last one where my heart would be. I slashed at them and saw blood come from the first 2 people but…..Ichor from the last person. They all ran away, muttering curses, while I dropped to my knee. I saw Nico run towards me and motion something to someone else before everything went white.

_Flashback _

_I was in my apartment with my mom when I saw 2 boys. Both looked exactly alike and I wouldn't have been able to tell who Jacob was if they hadn't talked. _

"_No Drake, I'm not going to prank you sister!" Jacob argued. Drake, who looked like his twin. He just groaned. _

"_Why not?" he asked. Jacob sighed. _

"_Because your sister would kill me!" He exclaimed. _

"_So?" Drake grinned. My four year old self laughed. Drake looked at me. I saw sea-green eyes, just like Jacob's. _

"_Hey there kiddo. What's your name?" He asked. _

"_Percy." _

_ End Flashback_

**THE END**

**TELL ME WHATCHA THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTERT! **

**Also check out my new poll. Fixed the ending.**

**R&R**


	12. AN I'm Soooo Sorry!

**Everyone, I am sorry for not updating. I am Discontinuing this story. **

**I know but I just LOVE to pull pranks on people. What do I mean?**

**JUST KIDDING!**

**I bet I had you going there for a few seconds. Come on, how many of you did I get?**

**Seriously, I've been trying to work on next chapter but School sucks and won't let me. So I might be able to update in a week or a few weeks. Maybe earlier. Check out my POLL!**

**But if I got you on this prank, tell me. I'd love to know if I fooled you.**


	13. Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed

**Swords of Chaos: Discovery**

**This is very overdue. Now I'm gonna keep it short**

**Disclaimer: Ummm, well do you THINK I'm Rick Riordan? Um no!**

** Secrets Out**

**Nico POV**

Jacob Pierce helped me drag a dreaming Percy to our command tent. I hooked him up to IV's, sent Jacob away, and called Justin. He got his computer out and started typing very fast to find out what was wrong. He had a printer and printed out reports. I frowned.

"Athena was spotted on the battlefield?" I asked.

"Yeah, weird huh?" He kept typing. We had a table, 3 chairs, 1 bed, and this big drawer of medicine and stuff. Then I read something odd.

"This says he was poisoned."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, Athena hates Percy right?"

"Yes."

"And this report says she was at the same bridge when Percy was poisoned. Then another report says he was poisoned with Olympic Syndrome that was supposed to be used to kill Titans and Primordials with one shot." I commented as I flipped through reports.

"I know."

"Well where's if found?" I suddenly saw an interesting report just printed. It said that the poison was from-

"Olympus." We both growled. I slammed my pile of papers down while Justin hit the table.

"Let's go. We got a meeting to attend." They stormed out, where Thalia was waiting and filled her in on the details.

"Captains! Guard Perseus and let no one in until we come back!" She ordered. Her Blue helmet shook in anger, along with the other soldiers of Chaos.

"Ready?"

"Let's blow this party."

**Percy's POV-Flashbacks**

_I was seeing flashbacks of my life, except with Jacob and Drake in them. I was surprised at how much I knew them. But until I saw a memory I didn't want to see._

_I was young, maybe 6 years old, with Jacob, 16, and Drake, also 16. I was watching T.V with them and mom when the doorbell rang._

"_Hey Jacob can you get that?" My mom asked. He just smiled. _

"_Sure, Drake come on. Maybe it's the pizza." Drake shot up at that._

"_You had me at pizza." I wish it'd be so happy and loving. I saw Jacob turn the knob on the door before that whole side of the house exploded, sending Jacob and Drake flying through the kitchen. I noticed that one of Drake's eyes turned blue. I saw an eye contact on the ground. It was green. I realized his green eyes were really blue. _

"_JACOB!" Mom shouted. Tons of monsters flooded the house. Mom grabbed me and we ran out to the backyard. She jumped over a fence and ran to the driveway with me in her arms. We got in the car and drove away. _

"_Where's Jacob?" I asked. She started to cry silent tears. I turned and 5 minutes later our house exploded._

_After Explosion, 3__rd__ person POV_

_Jacob and Drake got up and hopped back into the house. Kronos along with his champions were there. _

"_Ah, Jacob Jackson with his little Son of Zeus friend. Who's the child of the prophecy?" He was controlling a demi-god son of Hermes. __**(Not Luke). **__He smiled evilly. Jacob growled. _

"_Look, neither of us are the prophecy child. You are wrong. Drake, kill the monsters." Drake ran forward and sent lightning at the monsters, electrocuting them. But a portal opened and others kept pouring out. Drake pulled out his sword while Jacob clicked his pen. Riptide formed and he stood in front of Kronos._

"_Fool!" Hyperion and Iapetus are here to end you!" They appeared when mentioned next to Kronos. Drake kept holding off the monsters when Jacob's eyes darkened. They turned almost a black color._

"_You still don't get it do you? My brother is the prophecy child, not me. I wasn't meant for that choice." Hyperion was a little fazed from Jacob's eyes, but nothing more._

"_What? Liar!"_

"_None of us are leaving here today."_

"_What do you mean? Stop speaking riddles Jackson!"_

"_Were all gonna die." The clouds darkened and a storm was raging. Lighting was striking everywhere while the ground was shaking. Kronos fell down along with the other Titans. Drake's eyes had also darkened and he was slashing faster than monsters appeared, destroying them. _

"_Iapetus, take on the Son of Zeus. Hyperion, let's kill Jackson." They charged him while The Piercer charged Drake. Jacob shot a blast of water at Hyperion while he stabbed at Kronos. Kronos dodged and sliced his shoulder, while Hyperion shot a beam of light at him. Drake spun and slashed Iapetus's spear, then punched his face. He shot lightning at him and then cut off his head. He immediately turned to face the horde of monsters that got through. He dodged Minotaur's and stabbed Empousai. His sword was enhanced to kill monsters for good and make Titans trapped in Tartarus for at least 10 years. _

"_KILL HIM!" Kronos shouted just as Demi-gods started to appear. They nodded and charged Drake, who had to fight off many of them. Jacob then shot a beam of energy, plasma, and fried Hyperion until he dissolved into ash. Kronos glared. _

"_YOU WILL PAY!" He shot golden energy at him. He held up a hand and kept absorbing it, he then, while struggling, walked forward. Drake was stabbed and almost dead as he fell down. The demi-gods tried to attack Jacob, but couldn't get past an invisible barrier. Jacob was in front of Kronos and let the power hit his chest._

"_What are you doing?" Kronos demanded. Jacob smiled. He then turned into the energy, and before being consumed, he wrapped his arms around Kronos, destroying both of them. Drake's eyes lit up to an electric blue, the white, black, and blue part all blue, he shot up from rubble and exploded, killing every single living thing in the house, causing an explosion along with Jacob's the size of a nuclear bomb, only at that house though._

_Percy was seen watching, as if everything was in slow motion, he saw the house explode._

_Jacob Jackson and Drake Johnson both sacrificed themselves to buy him the next 10 years before his fight with Kronos._

_A few days later Chiron along with a weeping teenage girl came to the rubble. They saw Drake's sword along with a pen. Riptide. The girl picked it up._

"_Let's take these. They'll be used soon." Chiron went to pick it up. The girl snatched it away before he could take it. _

"_No, I'll take it. When his little brother is old enough I'll give it to you."_

"_Fine, but remember to give it back." He told the girl. She nodded and the pen was encased in a light before disappearing. Chiron gasped. _

"_You're not a demi-god aren't you?"_

"_No. I used to be an Olympian." Chiron opened his mouth wide. _

"_Lady Hestia?"_

**BOOM! Yes, Lady Hestia met Jacob when he was camping. She was in a 12 year old form while he was 12. They talked and she immediately liked him. She went to camp half-blood disguised as an Aphrodite camper. She told Aphrodite who was happy for her, for she had nothing to do with it. Blah blah blah. **

**Thanks everybody! R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14: Poison

**Swords of Chaos: Discovery**

**I'm back. This chapter will be shocking.**

**HERE WE GO!  
>Disclaimer: DO I need to do this anymore?<strong>

**R&R**

** Poison **

**Unknown's POV**

My partner and I were sitting near our motorcycles. They were the ones you'd see in races, except mine's all white and his is all black. We each had our biker outfits **(Look at profile pic). **Though his helmet is Black. We were discussing recent events.

"Percy got poisoned, weird huh?"

"Yeah, especially with Chaos's blessing."

"Chaos probably let him be poisoned."

"Why would he do that?"

"So the transformation process would be complete."

"He hasn't done it yet?"

"He, Thalia, Nico, and you need to do it soon or bad things will happen."

"Chaos wouldn't. He doesn't trust me. Figures."

"Well, you know Percy will become super powerful when the transformation finishes."

"Yeah I know. When are their troopers coming?"

"3 Hours."

"Let's go." I told him as we got on our motorcycles and drove off to the nearest Checkpoint.

**Nico's POV**

We had reached the throne room and stood before the gods.

"I didn't think you'd do it." I laughed. It was the laugh that sent chills down everybody's spines. Made them all want to leave right now, avoid the threat. But Jacob, Justin, and Thalia barred the door way.

"Do what?" Zeus was slightly shaking. My laugh scared him to death.

"Poison Percy." I stopped laughing and glared. My helmet was off so I probably looked frightening.

"What? We did no such thing!" Zeus stood up along with Hades and Poseidon.

"The Poison was Olympic Poison. Used to kill Gods and Titans. Though you never got the chance to use it." I looked at Athena. She shifted uncomfortably in her throne.

"Since Athena seems so nervous, let's hear her speak. Athena?" I growled. Annabeth along with the immortal campers were there. She glared at me but mine far surpassed hers.

"I did nothing."

"Really? Lift up your shirt."

"What?"

"Just the stomach. Daniel, Annabeth, do the same and stand in front of the gods." I had Riptide behind me. I hadn't put it in pen form so the blood was still there. They did as asked and slashed were seen on all their stomachs.

"They did it." I simply said. The gods started to argue along with the campers. Zeus got red faced and stood up.

"SILENCE!" He roared. It quieted.

"Where's your proof?" He questioned. I grinned, and then pulled out riptide.

"Ichor. And look, it fits the slash wound on all their stomachs. We now officially break our alliance with you people. You're on your own. Chaos is furious. Good luck." We stalked out the throne room while the gods and campers yelled insults at Athena, Annabeth, and Daniel.

"You're supposed to be the wisdom goddess!"

"Aren't you supposed to be camp leader and hero?"

"You poisoned your old boyfriend?"

I grinned. Everybody else stopped in front of me.

"What's next?"

"Chaos has summoned us. We must go to Pluto. (The planet.)" I set the teleporter coordinate sand we entered. I saw Jacob and Justin carrying Percy, while Demitri looked bored, playing with a knife. I saw Chaos on his throne. We all bowed.

"Chaos."

"Rise. I must show you something." He left the throne room and into a chamber with tubes and Soldiers augmenting fully in them. Then we went to the last ones.

And I saw me.

"What…..Who…..How?" I was at a loss for words. Chaos smiled.

"This is your real body. That's just a bot." he pointed at me.

"But how….?"

"How are you inside it? I just transported your spirit. But it's time to go back to your own body. IF you would please." He opened the last 3 test tubes. I saw another Percy and Thalia in the next 2 tubes. A fourth was covered by a black tarp.

"It would be easier to transport Percy while he's unconscious, because he'll go through great pain. I saw how he got poisoned and knew it was the perfect opportunity. Now Justin, Jacob. Please put Percy there while Nico and Thalia enter their own. Demitri, when they enter speed up time for them." Chaos ordered. We all did as he asked and I got in the tube. Chaos waved his hand and I fell unconscious.

**3****rd**** Person POV  
><strong>Demitri's hands glowed and time sped up. The transporting of spirits worked and the pods opened. The bots fell out. Then the first pod shattered and Nico jumped down. He was in his black armor and he crushed the floor, denting it. Thalia followed, jumping next to him. Chaos, Justin, Jacob, and Demitri stepped back as the third pod exploded. And Percy jumped out. His voice was cold when he spoke.

"What's our objective?" he looked at Chaos. Chaos nodded.

"To defend Manhattan and defeat my enemies." Percy nodded.

"Good. Demitri, open a portal. We got business to do." He opened the portal and they all left. When they disappeared Chaos sighed. He pulled the Tarp off the 4th pod and looked at the figure inside. The figure had a bikers outfit with a silver helmet.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Chaos mused

**THE END! Please review! I need 10 reviews before I can start next chapter!**

**~Neon Templar**


	15. Barracks

**Swords of Chaos: Discovery**

**I AM BACK! Yeah, football ended and most of my projects are done. !**

**I am now updating on Sundays at 8:00 P.M.**

**Anyways, this is just a Barracks chapter, to tell you how Chaos's Forces are set up, since their coming in next chapter. I am sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

** Barracks**

**Chaos's Armies-**

**First Airborne- Specializes in Airborne units. Mainly fast attack**

**Second Army- Regular soldiers. Main force of Chaos's soldiers.**

**Third Mechanized- Heavy Assault Teams. Well known for its variety of Demi-gods.**

**Fourth Spec Ops- Percy Jacksons army. Very deadly and the most feared.**

**Fifth Rangers Brigade- Scout units and multiple heavy units**

**Sixth Operations Unit- No data. Hmmm, Computer problem? Logo might be crossed swords. Weird. Analysis complete. 1 Entry available. Soldiers in White armor. Supposed 'Shadows' army? Needs further digging.**

** How Each Army is broken down. **

**Ranks:**

**1 Commander- Leads the whole army. The best soldiers in the army. Usually one of the first soldiers of Chaos. Leads the strongest **

**5 Generals- With the Commander, they lead the army. Usually has 2-3 Original Chaos Soldiers.**

**1 Commanders Lieutenant- Right after the Generals, The Commanders Lieutenant is highest in rank. **

**Multiple Colonels, Majors, Captains, Lieutenants, and Brigadiers- lead the forces in the field.**

**Many Sergeants, Corporals, and Privates- make up the main soldiers.**

**What they are in charge of….**

**Commander- The whole army and their own division that they picked.7**

**General- In charge of 1 division.**

**Commanders Lieutenant- Looks after soldiers and who is wounded, dead, and ready. Controls training programs. **

**Brigadier- Leads multiple Brigades and a Division if a General is not present.**

**Colonel- Leads a Brigade**

**Major- Leads a Battalion**

**Captain- Leads a Company, Usually the leading Captain will accompany his or her General where ever they go. **

**Lieutenant- Leads a Platoon**

**Sergeant- Leads a Squad**

**Corporal- Leads a squad if a Sergeant isn't there.**

**Private- Regular soldiers**

**How to see ranks…..**

**Each soldier has a shape to show rank.**

**Private- bar**

**Corporal- 2 bars**

**Sergeant- 3 bars**

**Warrant Officer- 4 bars**

**Lieutenant- 1 Triangles**

**Major- Triangles.**

**Colonel- 3 Triangles**

**Commanders Lieutenant- 1 **

**General- 2-4 stars**

**Commanding General of Army- 5 stars in a circle**

**Commander of Chaos's forces- 1 Black Eagle**

**On the soldiers left shoulder is their Armies Logo. Also if there's a Sergeant and Master Sergeant, a Master Sergeant will have a number on his wrist. The higher the number on a soldier, the higher their rank really is.**

**Now, the color of their rank sign is what matters. Everyone but Percy has this. If a soldier has the same rank color and armor color, the rank color will be outlined in white.**

**White Rank Logo- Regular soldier who is trained to use basic weapons.**

**Brown- Close Quarters specialist**

**Orange- Ranged specialist.**

**Yellow- Support unit**

**Gold-Heavy Weapons Specialist **

**Green- Engineer**

**Blue-Black ops operator**

**Red-Assault Soldier (Very deadly soldier, put in Assault squads)**

**Purple-Commando (Elite soldier)**

**Black-Vanguard (Chaos's best chosen. The only notable Leaders are Percy, Nico, and Thalia.)**

**Well, that's it. I am thinking of writing a few Halo: Reach stories.**

**I also have awesome news! I have one, updated a trailer for the sequel and 2, I have a competition. Whoever sends in the best review gets to appear in the chapter before the story starts!**

**R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16 Seriously? I hate Microsoft

**Swords of Chaos: Discovery**

**Guys I'm so so so so so sorry, but Microsoft deleted be next chapter and now apparently I'm leacing for this trip and I can't update until **_**next**_** Sunday. **

**Well, this sucks and I hate it! If your mad, know that I am mad too!**


	17. Chapter 17 Encounter

**Swords of Chaos: Discovery**

**Stupid trip. It ruined my schedule. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan?**

**Oh yeah, my favorite review was…**

**Idiosy the Crusader: Screw you Rick Riordan, I prefer this author better!**

**I'm flattered. (OMG I can't believe I said that. Lolz) *Laughing***

**Also, if I mentioned anything about the ranking system before the barracks chapter, ignore it.**

"War. What does it do? What does it mean? Why does it happen? Why do people fight it? What are their motives?

Is it corruption? Or for the greater good? For money?

Corrupt leaders destroy civilizations, destroy families. Wars end lives. So why? Why do people fight such bloody battles?

Leader's hungry for power, they kill thousands, genocide.

But the right leaders create peace. Peace that last centuries. But it ends. It always ends in the bloodiest way.

Like now.

All over the universe, rebellion has started. Chaos's forces are being killed in genocide.

First Airborne, gone. All murdered. I couldn't believe it. I had friends from that army. Very good ones.

Second Army is scattered. Some were lucky and got away in time. The others….dead. Gone.

The Third Mechanized is still around. Due to being very well trained they are mostly intact and currently regaining 3 galaxies off the west edge of the Milky Way.

Fourth Spec Ops. Well most of us are here. The rest are MIA. Sad.

Fifth Rangers Brigade. Also MIA. Hoping for some to reach rally point Yankee on Mars, but no word yet.

Sixth Operations. Well if I knew I'd tell you. All I know is some have crash landed on Earth. Must be bad if they came here. Usually, and The high Commander, I think his name is Percy, is the only one who knows besides Chaos, they go to the places that need the most help. Commander Shadow's unit. Gotta find him. Need help-."

Percy listened as the message ended. He found a radio at an old base on Mars. He switched to a different channel until he found the message. A radio operator from the planet Pluto was sending the message to any survivors when it got cut short. Now it's been repeating for a few minutes.

"Hmm, interesting. Who would want to spark a rebellion in all galaxies?" Percy muttered as he shifted in his armor. He saw multiple dead soldiers from the First Army, so he immediately activated his armor that sprung from his wrist. Each soldier can press a button and their armor, starting from the feet and up, will rise up, covering their body and the helmet will sprout from the neck and cover his face, but not all of it. Then a visor will slant down from the top of his helmet down to his jaw where the armor begins again.

"I must report this." He flashed to the base he left a few hours ago. He appeared in Chaos's throne room. Chaos stood as Percy appeared.

"Ah Percy, what do you need?" He asked as he stepped down next to Percy.

"I found a message, rebellion against you has started and many of our soldiers are dead or MIA." Chaos frowned at this. He turned and paced for a few seconds. Then he turned back and stared at Percy.

"Percy, you know I'm not actually Chaos right?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked quickly, though he already knew.

"You see, Chaos couldn't watch over everything at one time, so he created mini Chaos's. And we controlled separate sectors and reported to him. But sadly, about 5 mini Chaos's stopped and a few more are starting to report less. Only I and 2 other mini Chaos's are still fully reporting. I'm afraid this rebellion might actually be an act lead by them." Mini Chaos sighed.

"So where's the _real_ Chaos?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. I send messages through the stars and hope to receive an answer. It usually takes a few centuries to receive a signal that he got the message, but he still got it."

"Great, just great." Percy rubbed his temples. Chaos stiffened.

"Get Nico and Thalia, now!" He ran out of the room. Percy shrugged but got Nico and Thalia and met in the command center of the old base on Mars. **(It's not the one from earlier, this is different.)**

"Alright, this is where you'll command all your forces. I cannot risk injuring you Generals. The others will need to be there sadly to oversee it on the ground. No questions or objections." He warned the last part when Nico raised a hand to object. He grumbled "fine" and looked down.

"Good, now get ready, your forces have arrived." Chaos swirled into a vortex and disappeared.

"Alright let's get this over with."

**In Manhattan. **

Buildings were on fire or crumbling as monsters, demi-gods, and mortals fought to defeat the gods. The good Demi-gods and gods were fighting to the last man or women along with the hunters but were losing ground. Suddenly, as an evil demi-god raised his hand to give the attack signal, a black arrow struck him down with such accuracy the hunters and Apollo kids were surprised. Then hundreds of arrows appeared eliminating almost half the monsters surround the Empire State building.

Then a huge war cry sounded. A war cry that chilled bones and was loud, _very_ loud. The Demi-gods, gods, and hunters turned to see explosions obliterating the Demi-god portion of the enemy army. Kronus appeared.

"WHO DARES TO-" He bellowed but was cut off.

"Blah blah blah, just shut up man!" A figure in silver armor appeared out of nowhere in the middle of central park. Kronus just laughed.

"You created that war cry?"

"No, they did." He pointed at the demi-gods, but figures started to shimmer into existence, making Kronus's smug look disappear. Hundreds of Soldiers in silver armor appeared standing in front of the empire state building. All the soldiers had 1-4 bars on their right shoulders, and all were colored brown.

A whole unit of Close Quarters specialist, but Kronus didn't know that. He charged, which caused his army to charge. But the thousands of soldiers Kronus had started to die.

The soldiers pulled out swords, axes, and spears and charged to, but lost no one in the first contact, while 1/3 of Kronus's army was killed. Kronus dodged a soldier, stabbed him, and then slammed the butt of his sword into another. But soon he felt time slow, and he couldn't move.

The lord of time couldn't control time.

He shouted a muffled, "What is this?" Time sped up enough where everyone was moving in slow motion. He heard a dark chuckle and turned his head. Standing there was a soldier with 3 stars.

All in blood red. **(Means that he's a very deadly assault solider.)**

He stalked up to Kronus and lifted his helmet, showing pure golden eyes a white hair. Kronus growled.

"My own son." Demitri chuckled again. He put his helmet back on and Kronus could move a normal speed, but everyone else still was at slow motion. Kronus pulled his Scythe out and eyed Demitri.

"Let's see what you've got!" But before he charged Demitri was already behind him, cutting his legs. Kronus cursed and lunged at him. Demitri laughed and deflected his Scythe off his sword. Kronus glared and tried to slow time, but Demitri flicked his hand and the time sped up. Kronus, momentarily shocked, fell down at the sudden speed and time doubled 2 times as fast. Demitri appeared and stabbed right into Kronus's head, efficiently knocking him out and sending him to Tartarus for a long time.

"Now let's-" He stopped when he spotted a weird figure in a bikers outfit hiding in the shadows next to a hotel. He had an all-black helmet, black leather jacket, and jeans. Demitri tried to get a closer look, but he disappeared. So he shrugged, and started to hack away at monsters.

**R&R**

**Bye bye!**


	18. Chapter 18 Jacob Time

**Swords of Chaos: Discovery**

**Last chapter was weird. I know it was. I just felt like typing it. I hope this one is better. So if you thought last chapter was weird, so do i! Here's next chapter.**

**I haven't got many reviews so far when I'm typing this part.**

**Also here's something else that might help. **

**In Percy's Army…..**

**1****st**** Corps-Percy's Soldiers**

**2****nd**** Shadow Corps- Nico's Soldiers**

**3****rd**** Lighting Corps- Thalia's Soldiers**

**4****th**** Time Corps- Demitri's Soldiers**

**5****th**** Desert Corps- Jacobs Soldiers**

**6****th**** Ranged Corps- Justin's Soldiers.**

**Also the biker you read about are kinda like a gang so they dress the same just have slight differences they show with their helmets.**

**And if I said Norse mythology was from Norway, sorry about that. I didn't mean to I just said that for some reason I can't remember. Also this isn't my best chapter so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or anything related to Assassins creed, Call of Duty, or red vs. blue.**

**Dark Chaos Fort**

**Location: Eastern Virginia**

**Time: 0800 Hours**

**5****th**** Titans Legion**

**In the mountains near forest.**

The fort was busy with activity as monsters and rogue demi-gods manned the fort. It had stone walls, a draw bridge, and looked like a mini castle. A soldier on the draw bridge spotted dust in the distance and gabbed some binoculars.

"What's that?" He asked. The leader grabbed his binoculars. Each soldier had his/her own pair.

"I have no clue." But the dust faded and about 1 mile down the dirt road leading to the fort they saw 2 motorcycles. The bikers got off, one with a black helmet and blue stripe, and the other with a silver helmet with a green stripe. He saw one point at the fort.

"Get the fort ready. NOW!" The leader shouted at the guy next to him. These guys made him nervous. But they heard noises coming from the east and west of the fort. The leader turned to see 2 more bikers appear on their left and another 2 on the right. The ones on the right both had all black helmets. One guy on the left had a black helmet had a blue stripe while the other had a black helmet with a green stripe. He saw the black reflecting visors from a mile away. He looked thoughtful. Where has he seen them before…..

"Get me the best we have." He told a Dracaena, while panicking. She nodded and ran off. But the earth below them shot up, spikes killing all of his guards on the wall and knocking him down. The morning sky darkened and Thunder clouds formed.

"Shit! Get me a runner!" He stood up from the 8ft fall and turned to his nearest soldier.

"GO! Warn the closest base!" He yelled. But lighting came streaking down and turned his soldier to ashes. The leader growled and turned to his gatehouse as it exploded. A chunk of it slammed him into a nearby food cart that was delivering food to soldiers on duty. Black stone walls surrounded him. He looked up as the Motorcycle biker with the silver helmet looked in.

"Who are you? I demand to know!" The leader snarled. He saw his face glint in the bikers visor and watched as he jumped down. The leader pulled out a knife and charged as the biker stood there. At the last second the biker grabbed the knife, twisted the leaders arm, and kicked him in the chest. The force sent him head first into the wall and he broke his arm.

"How dare you!"

"What do you know?" The biker asked.

"What?"

"I asked you what you know!" This time he shouted as he threw the knife right next to the leaders head. It shattered on impact. The leader shook in fear.

"I don't know anything! I swear!" He flinched when the biker walked up to him and crouched so his visor was right in his face. The leader saw his tear filled eyes and bloody armor from all the impacts he took from being tossed around in the visor.

"Well that's not good." The biker whispered. The leader felt a tingling sensation as something pricked in his back. Suddenly his world turned black.

"Should've killed him painfully." One of the bikers with an all-black helmet lowered the black walls. The sky cleared up again as if by magic.

"Who cares? Is Zulu back from his mission yet?" The biker leader asked.

"No, but Yankee is back." His friend nodded to the motorcycle approaching the base. A biker with a blood red visor and black helmet jumped down.

"You know our little group won't last long." The leader cracked his neck at that comment.

"We have 200 hidden soldiers across the world. We'll live as long as we stay hidden." The biker leader turned to leave.

"What about Chaos? What about your brother?" His friend followed.

"My brother will be fine."

"You know Percy. He likes to do things a little….Unorthodox when he's mad."

"We don't need to find him. He'll find us."

**Downtown Manhattan**

**1500 Hours**

**5****th**** Desert Corps**

**3****rd**** Division**

"Tango's left side! Left side!" Battles were raging all over the city. Jacob's men were slowly pushing the enemy back, but at heavy cost. He was in the command tent near the middle of his forces. He was watching a virtual map of the city with his and the enemy's soldiers on it, showing them fighting and dying.

"Sir, Captain Mara would like to talk with you." A young Sergeant came running in. Jacob turned off the display and jogged outside. He saw Mara talking to a Platoon of soldiers.

"This sector is currently under enemy control. They have multiple positions and are targeting our frontline troops. I need you to eliminate these positions to help advance our soldiers. Remember, General Demitri has a Company of soldiers near that area, so watch out for friendlies." She noticed Jacob there and saluted.

"Sir."

"Good plan, but they'll need support. Can Foxtrot Company send archers for covering fire?" Jacob asked. Mara thought about it.

"Sir, I don't think Foxtrot Company even has any soldiers awaiting orders. Even if they did we'd lose frontline support." Jacob nodded. He then realized Mara was going to ask him to go with the platoon

"I'll go with them. We need these positions offline now." He turned and walked away. Mara told the platoon to follow him and they did. Jacob led the way as they broke off from the main force and hid behind a building.

"Alright, we got a mile to go before we reach our target point. Double time it!" They raced across the street and entered a gas station. Quickly Jacob kicked open the back door and the soldiers filed out. They ran to the corner of a skyscraper and stopped. Jacob held up 3 fingers and did a forward gesture. 1 soldier with a big shield ran to the middle of the road and crouched behind his shield. 2 Crossbowmen followed. They rested their crossbows on the edges of the shield and looked over for enemies.

"All clear." The nearest crossbowmen said. Jacob nodded and soldiers started to run across the street. Jacob peered around the corner and saw how in the open they were.

"Something isn't right…." Jacob mumbled before hell broke loose. One crossbowman was shot down while the other started to fire rapidly.

"Man down! Enemies at your 3 O'clock!" He shouted as he reloaded. The other crossbowmen that were in cover started to fire back at the enemy while the others held up their shields to give them cover. The last soldier who hadn't crossed the street turned to Jacob.

"Sir, there's a platform 5 stories up in this building. I think they may be shooting from there to." He said as the soldiers shooting started to ask where the enemy was as arrows kept raining down. A soldier holding a shield got hit in the arm, fell down, and got hit 3 more times with arrows. She died as her crossbowmen dragged her body off the road. He noticed that the crossbowman took off her helmet and closed her eyes. Then the soldier took his helmet off, stared at the girl, before giving her body a hug and putting his helmet back on.

"Man that sucks." The guy next to Jacob commented as they entered the building. Jacob looked at him.

"Siblings?"

"No, they were dating. Can't believe that Zach kept his cool." Suddenly Jacob felt anger, He let that girl die. All over the city his soldiers were losing loved ones, while he sat back and ordered them what to do. He walked away from his soldier. He headed towards the elevator where he punched hit so hard the building shook and collapsed.. Screams were heard as enemy archers fell from the tumbling building. Jacob and the soldier ran out of the building right as it fell away from them.

"Seriously? Why didn't you do that earlier?" The soldier that was next to him asked. but he walked away.

"How many did we lose?" Jacob asked. Another soldier walked up to him.

"We lost 3 soldiers sir. Holly and Yuri were shot by arrows, Toad got hit by a poisoned dart that came from the enemy archers and died soon after. But I gotta say sir, didn't know you could knock down a building." The soldier looked at the rubble. Jacob noticed the soldier had 3 triangles for a rank. He's a major. But blue colored triangles? This guy was a black ops operator that was a Major.

"Well I can. Come on guys, we gotta a mission to do."

**I'm not gonna update **_**every**_** Sunday. I'm just gonna update when I can on Sundays. Now I'm changing it from 8:00 on Sunday night to anytime on Sunday. So basically I'll update on a random time on Sundays.**


	19. Chapter 19 Watching

**Swords of Chaos: Discovery**

**I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. My computer got attacked by a virus and I had to get it fixed. But it wiped all of my stuff so I had to re-buy Microsoft word. So this is a re-write of the original.**

**Anyways, here's a new years Present! But I apologize if it isn't as good as other chapters. I'm in a slump**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Justin's POV**

I was moving through a hotel with two platoons of soldiers, Mara, Robert, and Volke.**(Sorry for not putting him in earlier. I gotta a lot of people to fit in. He'll be in for a while. The next chapters will feature a lot of OC's. Sorry everyone!)**

We had a total of thirty soldiers, ten swordsmen and twenty Archers. The swordsmen would defend the archers if monsters find the archers and attack in close range.

"Mara, take ten archers and five swordsmen to the next floor. Robert, you'll stay here with three swordsmen and defend the entrance. Volke, you're with me. We're going to the top floor. Everyone else will follow us. Got it?" I ordered.

"Yes sir!" They all responded. I ran to an elevator. I know an elevator? But it was convenient. We entered the elevator and pushed the top floor button as Mara and her forces used the stairs.

"Volke, got your crossbows?"

"All ready and waiting." His voice sounded. It was kind of a deep voice that was dark. He was a son of Artemis, the second of two to be born.**(I made him younger than Lucas so the older one would get the higher position. I just thought it'd be unfair for the older one to just be a captain.)**

So it was to be expected that he'd be mysterious. The door opened as we were on the roof.

"Didn't I just push the top floor button?" I looked at the elevator. A solider just shrugged as we jogged towards the edge of the roof. We saw Jacobs's soldiers moving down the street. I nodded to Volke who gave a long, low whistle. Three short whistles were heard in response.

"Alright, they know we're on the roof." Volke turned his head to one of Jacob's soldiers. He pulled one of his Crossbows off his back and shot a bolt super-fast. The bolt hit something that turned to dust in front of the soldier. He jumped back and pulled his sword out.

"INCOMING!" Someone from Jacob's group shouted as an arrow storm headed our way.

"Ah shit!" A girl next to me said as I created a shield around my troops. When you're related to Apollo, you can create a heat barrier that blocks stuff. Right then I noticed the large group of monsters making slow movement towards us. This is going to suck.

**Percy's POV**

**At destroyed fort attacked by Bikers**

"I wonder who did this." I muttered as I walked into the destroyed fort. It was a key checkpoint for the enemy and now they can't get more troops through the main highway. But what made me stop was the giant graffiti of a Black skull on the only wall undamaged. I remembered that was the emblem of the fourth assassin of Chaos. A.K.A Shadow, leader of the Sixth Black ops unit. I knew a few good graffiti artists, like Devil, Ozone, and Yankee.

"Definitely Yankee. Idiot. He always liked Black and Red." I continued to walk. Then I remembered that the other fort nearby was destroyed. They must be attacking all the forts near New York. But only one was left. That means the last fort is their target.

"If I destroy it first I'll be able to meet up with them." I vapor-travelled to the last fort, right as they were in the middle of sword practice.

"Seriously?" I hit myself in the forehead, or helmet, whatever. They all charged me with their swords. Funny how they practiced with real swords. I ducked under one strike and deflected another. They were making a circle around me, smiling.

"Look what we got here boys, a lone Chaos soldier." The leader grinned. But that was his mistake. Right as he put his sword on his shoulder, about to give an order, I struck him in the knee. As he bent over grabbing his knee I stabbed him through the back of the head. He dropped dead and I turned to the rest of the group.

"Who's next?" I chuckled. _Wow I sound evil. _Most of the bad guys here were demi-gods, demi-titans, or mortals. And then there was a few dracanae but I could deal with them. I looked around and grunted when no one felt like attacking yet. But I noticed something, faint footsteps, but I could hear them. I cocked my head.

"Weaklings." I spun on my toes, slashing at the figure behind me. The guy jumped back and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not a regular soldier. Who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare." I shot water at him. As I planned he dodged it.

"That's all you got." I slashed at his face. Then I cut his cheek then punched him in the gut. Ichor flowed out of his cut. He must've been one of those minor Titans from another world. You see, Chaos spread Mythology to all worlds, so they either adopted their own version of the gods, or made up their own gods. This guy looked like a college student; he had pale skin and orange eyes, he had black hair and Greek style armor.

"Who are you?" He asked again. I jumped into the air and stabbed down. He rolled out of the way and stood up. I stabbed his shoulder and kicked his chest. He flew back a few yards. I stalked up to him and looked down. His arm was broken. So I sliced his head off to end his pain. I turned and saw the rest of the enemy moving towards me again.

"ATTACK!" The trainer shouted as the enemies attacked me. I just rolled my eyes as I stomped on the ground, causing an earthquake and opening up the earth. The enemies fell into the fissure. I turned and created a tornado, and sent it to destroy the base. Pretty cool when you learn how to control the storms. It trashed the place, throwing any remaining enemies around until they died. I made myself invisible, and when the fort was trashed, I brought down the tornado and hid in a shadow, waiting for Commander Shadow to come.

**About 15 minutes later…**

**3****rd****Person POV**

Two bikers walked through the destroyed gate.

"Dang, what do you think caused this?" The biker with a yellow helmet and black visor asked. His companion with an orange helmet and black visor shrugged. **(Remember, to see a model go look at my profile pic, it'll have what the base will look like, but not all the colors.)**

"Tornado?" He shrugged. They walked to the guy Percy first killed. They knelt down and inspected him.

"He got in a fight with someone. Sword wounds." Yellow helmet said.

"Whoa, Hazard look at this." Orange helmet said. They then looked at the fissure.

"Looks like an earthquake." Hazard said. Orange helmet looked at him.

"Children of Poseidon can cause earthquakes and tornadoes." They started to search for whoever caused this, which was Percy, who was still in the shadows watching.

"There's another dead guy." Hazard looked at the minor titan Percy killed.

"Look, Ichor, this was a minor titan. Know any children of Poseidon that can do this? And cut his head off?" Hazard asked. His partner shook his head.

"Well, besides Shadow and Percy." He then jerked his head up. Percy cocked his head. How do they know his name?

"He's still here."

"Calm down Aton." Hazard said. Aton stood.

"Hazard, why would he leave? How'd he even know this fort was here? It's way away from Manhattan. He's still here. Watching us." Aton said. Hazard nodded slowly, and then called out.

"Hey Percy! Yah here?" He asked loudly. Percy walked out of the shadows behind them.

"Yes?" He asked. They both jumped.

"Jesus! You almost scared us to death."

"I know. I was here when it happened." Percy smirked behind his helmet.

"Anyways, what do you want?" Aton asked. Percy stopped smiling.

"I want to see Shadow." Hazard laughed nervously.

"You wanna see who?"

"You heard me. I want to see Commander Shadow."

**Review**


	20. Chapter 20 Reunion

**Swords of Chaos: Discovery**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Assassins Creed, Call of duty, or anything really**

**Also, I realize the rankings are really confusing, so after this story ends; I'll show the new 10 rank system. It's SO much simpler.**

"_This is Radio talk__**"**_

**Jacob's POV**

"Incoming!" One of my soldiers shouted. I heard one of Justin's soldiers cuss while he put up a shield. My soldiers just jumped behind cover.

"Tango's moving up at our 12 O'clock and 2 O'clock!" Our forward trooper said. I nodded.

"_Justin, we got multiple hostiles moving in. Wanna help?" _

"_SHIT! We've been breached-"_The building with Justin's soldiers suddenly had multiple explosions in it. A trooper fell off the roof and hit the ground in front of me. I looked away. It was a terrible sight.

"_Justin, you there?" _I looked up to where Justin and Volke should be. I could see fighting. I looked through the glass on the first floor and saw a sad sight. Dead bodies littered the floor; most of them were Justin's soldiers. I looked at the second floor and saw a few survivors fighting, including Mara.

Volke shot off 3 quick bolts and nailed 3 enemy demi-gods. Then he started to throw knives and killed at least 5 enemy snake people. (Not dracaena) Justin was in a sword battle with some weird giant frog thingy's and killed them off.

"Command! We got a situation!" I shouted into my head set as my troops engaged the enemy.

"_Roger that. First Airborne Soldiers and 2__nd__ Army troopers have arrived and are on their way. Here we go." _The operator said. I looked up in time to see something crash into the ground behind me. A guy in light blue armor stood up from the mini crater and flew through the air and started to attack the enemy.

"YEE HA!" About 20 other soldiers landed, killing some of the enemy. Then they started to land on the roof where Justin was.

"Who's your leader?" I asked a nearby airborne trooper.

"Lightning is our army commander; Ice is in charge of my group." She said as she ran off. I nodded and joined the fight.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Airborne soldiers were breaching through every door to the building Justin was on.  
>"Breaching! Breaching!" The lead trooper shouted as he kicked the door open. Another trooper walked through crouching, with his shield up as Arrows thudded off it. The rest of the troopers filtered in and cleared the building. On the roof Volke was finishing off the snake people. He ducked under a sword and stabbed a snake in the back. He spun and slashed another in the face, with kicking a third in the chest. They both fell back as the fourth snake jabbed at him with his spear. Volke sidestepped and cut off the snake's head. He quickly turned and threw one of his knives, hitting the second snake in the head. He then pulled out a crossbow and, with the sharpened side, stabbed the last one. The snake shouted in pain as he dissolved.<p>

"_Volke, you there?" _Nico asked.

"I hear you." Volke responded.

"_Good. I need you to check something out. Here's the coordinates."_ Nico gave him the coordinates, and Volke took off, telling Justin where he was going.

**Somewhere in New York**

**Daniel's POV**

"Hold the line!" I shouted. The campers were getting beat. Bad. Ever since Athena poisoned Percy, his soldiers haven't even helped us. Weaklings. I was yelling at my siblings to fight harder when I saw something. This giant Hydra in armor was walking towards our encampment. This is my time, I thought.

"I'll take him!" I shouted as campers ran away in fear. I thought I heard someone say 'not' but I wasn't sure. I am the best hero ever. So along with Sarah and Zach I walked up to meet the hydra. I charged and almost got stabbed by this giant sword.

"Since when do hydras use swords?" I asked. The Hydra growled.

"I'm not a Hydra! I may look like one but I'm not!" He kicked at me, cracking my ribs and sending my flying. Zach and Sarah were also sent flying, so I got up and stabbed his foot. I grinned but saw a giant tail come at me. I couldn't dodge it so I got sent flying. Again.

"They are your best?" The Hydra shouted. He was looking around.

"You gods deserve to fade!" He smiled.

"So do you." A voice sounded.

**3****rd**** Person POV  
><strong>"So do you." A boy in green armor said. A Chaos Vanguard. He had a two-handed double edged battle axe.

"Who are you?" The hydra thing demanded.

"Your worst nightmare." The boy jumped up, causing an earthquake, and slammed into the Hydra's chest, knocking him down. The boy just landed on his feet. As the Hydra struggled to get up, he stalked forward. Suddenly he cut off the Hydra's tail. The Hydra screamed in pain. The boy then stabbed at the hydra's heart, cutting right through the Hydra, killing him. Daniel got up.  
>"We had it under control! Who do you think you are?" He demanded as he pushed the Vanguard. The clouds darkened. The boy cocked his head.<p>

"I don't know why Commander didn't just kill you on spot." He punched Daniel. Knocking him out. When Daniel fell the Vanguard kicked him to Zach.

"He's lucky to be alive. Commander can kill anyone, Immortal or not." The Vanguard walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Zach.

**With Percy**

"What?" Aton asked. I hit my forehead.

"I said-"

"I know what you said! But why?" He asked again.

"I want to see Shadow. Like I said." I sighed. Hazard nodded.

"Alright. Got a ride?" I snapped my fingers and an all green motorcycle just like theirs appeared.

"Nice. Better keep up." We drove for about 30 minutes, where we raced, fell off (Aton), and crashed (Hazard). Then we stopped at the beginning of a forest.

"This is as far as we can take you. Go about 1 mile deep and you'll find the camp." They drove off. I just sat there for about 2 minutes before walking deeper inside the woods. I walked for about 15 minutes before seeing the entrance. 4 guards were outside the camp. One of them had a Trench coat, jeans, and combat boot along with sunglasses and no helmet, while the guard next to him looked the same except he had a headset. Both were armed with a sword and shield. The next 2 guys would be pegged as threats. One had the leather jacket, and a black hoodie underneath it. He had the hood up and a ski mask, covering his face. He had black jeans and combat boots. The guy next to him wore the exact same clothing, but his hood was down and he was wearing red sunglasses.

"Who's there?" The first guy raised his sword. I stepped out and he relaxed.

"We've been expecting you." I raised an eyebrow.  
>"Ok." He gestured for me to follow and I entered through a weird wooden gate. About 20 tents were lined up inside, with a wooden wall surrounding them. Guys walked around, wearing similar leather jackets and jeans. Some had the biker helmets, with different colors and what not, while others had the ski masks. Then I approached a giant tent with 2 large guards. They had the biker attire, while one had a black helmet with 3 blood red lines on the right side, while the other had a black helmet with a blue stripe.<p>

"He's inside." The blue stripe guy opened the tent and I walked in. On the inside was a command center with radios, battle maps, scanners, orbital recon, radars, everything. In the middle was a holographic map of the U.S. with bases and soldiers on it. 2 people were here.

"Who are you?" One said. He had black jeans, a white hoodie, and a ski mask. The hood was down and he had goggles on his eyes. The other guy was a biker with a silver helmet and green stripe.

"I'm Percy Jackson, known as Urchin, and General of Chaos." I announced. The biker cocked his head.

"Then you know who I am?" He crossed his arms. I nodded.

"You're Commander Shadow. 4th Assassin of Chaos and commander of the 6th Special Operations Unit." He nodded. Then he chuckled while his friend looked at him.

"It's ok. I've already guessed that he's guessed who we are. Right?" He pointed that question to me. I nodded again. Shadow nodded and his friend pulled off his goggles and then yanked his ski mask off. I held my breath as I saw Drake. I took off my helmet and stared at Shadow.

"Jacob?" I whispered. I couldn't believe. Well, I could. But I saw him die. He just chuckled. Then he turned to Drake with arms wide.

"What'd I tell you? Told you he'd find us on his own."

"You did call it pretty well." Drake grinned. Shadow slowly undid the straps on his helmet. Then when he pulled off his helmet I saw…me.

"Jacob!" I actually smiled. For the first time I felt like my old self. Knowing I had some family still alive that cared. I felt like my old self for the first time in centuries. He gave my famous crooked grin. Drake just looked back and forth between us.

"Dang! You guys look like twins. If I didn't know you guys, I wouldn't be able to tell who's who!" My smiled faded.

"How come you're unit uses codenames?"

"Well, we aren't supposed to exist, so if helps if we don't use our real names" I nodded slowly.

"But why aren't you guys helping in the war effort?" Jacob walked up to me.

"We are. Who do you think s defending the rest of the world?" I grinned.

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

**Aren't you all so happy now? Anyways, here are the new rankings for next story.**

**Recruit-Trainee. Just recruited.**

**Soldier- Average soldier. **

**Warrior-Advanced soldier.**

**Engineer- The name says it all.**

**Medic- Healer, Doctor, Surgeon, etc.**

**Trainer- Retired or too badly injured to fight, so they train the new recruits. Or they have no missions.**

**Spartans- Elite soldiers. Also they experiment new stuff.**

**Commando- Elite soldiers. They usually specialize in a weapon**

**Vanguard- the Generals and Commanders personal group of Elite soldiers. They are the best of the best and are older than anyone can imagine.**

**Assassins- Chaos's Personal Assassins. They have their own rankings.**

**There will be one overall commander and many generals, but one army. No segments and divisions. Each group will have ranks 1-10. Like Warrior Rank 5, or Soldier Rank 10. The higher the rank the more advanced the soldier is.**

**Assassins are different. They have 1 leader, who is the mentor. Then there are 4 other Masters. Then there are 15 other Assassins who are either Apprentice's or Solo Assassins who go on missions in groups. **

**Leader- Alpha**

**Master Assassins- Delta, Omega, Beta, and Gamma.**

**Apprentices will have codenames.**

**I hope this is simpler! **

**REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21 The Bomb

**Swords of Chaos: Discovery**

**I have great news! I HAVE FOUND IMAGINATION AGAIN! My inspiration has returned along with thousands of ideas. This week should have at least 3 updates including this one.**

**And in order to feed my ideas, I need reviews! I'm not really begging, but knowing that many of you like this story would help a lot. I know there are at least 200 of you that have this story on their favorites list, so review and help the ideas flow! Come on people! I give you a challenge. I want 500 reviews by the end of this story. Can you do it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**The Bomb**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**4 days after last chapter**

"Alright, this is the place." Volke said as he, Demitri, Lucas, Blake, Robert, Rose, and Zoe along with 3 other soldiers entered an abandoned neighborhood.

"This is so weird." Demitri looked around.

"No civilians, no enemies, no guards. Nothing." Robert stepped up.

"Where did Nico tell us to go again?" he asked aloud. Volke turned.

"2135 Manor street, why?"

"Because I think this is it." They turned to see a giant black house with weird paintings on it.

"Is it just me, or was that an empty lot just a second ago?" Blake walked up to the door and knocked. Rose shrugged and we all headed towards him as he kept knocking.

No one answered.

"Alright, so Nico sends us here because he sensed a large power source, but it's abandoned. Great, just great." Lucas kicked the door. It broke down and they all glared at him. Lucas just shrugged.

"Sorry?" Blake just rubbed his hands together and entered the house. No lights were on and you couldn't see a thing. So he turned on night vision.  
>"Oh. My. God." He looked around. Dead bodies littered the floor, the wall, chairs. Hundreds of them.<p>

"What is this place?" Zoe gasped as she stepped on a dead body. Rose tripped and was about to fall when Robert and Blake caught her.

"Easy now." Robert put an arm out in front of Demitri.

"I don't like this place. Something isn't right." Volke just stared at him.

"No shit! Do you see the bodies?" He gestured around. Some bodies were pinned to the ceiling.

"This is so gross!" Rose poked a body. One of the soldiers opened a door.

"I got something." He said. Lucas and Volke walked around the bodies to him.

"What is it?"

"A wire. But I've seen these wires before. There for bombs." He stood up. Another soldier was following the wire. Blake was looking around the room curiously.

"Why would someone put dead bodies just in one room?" He asked.

"What?" Robert questioned. Blake pointed to the near perfect Kitchen that was pearly white and clean.

"That's odd." The soldier following the wire opened a door where it leads to, only to get yanked into the darkness by something.

"Weapons up!" They pulled out their weapons.

"What just happened?"

"Man down!" Volke went to the same door and opened it. He ducked under a large tentacle. Then he rolled back and shot and arrow, pinning the tentacle.

"Bombs away!" The third soldier shouted as he threw a Greek fire bomb at the creature. The basement was illuminated in green light as they saw a giant octopus getting burned to death. It finally turned to dust leaving a body on the ground.

"Jordan!" The first soldier ran down and crouched by his side.

"Get some lights on!" Zoe shouted as she stood next to him. The lights flickered to life. She saw the wire lead into a box.

"The wire ends here!" The rest of the soldiers filed in looking nervous.

"Open it." Demitri ripped open the box.

"Oh shit." He whispered as a bomb appeared.  
>"What the hell is that? Rose asked.<p>

"A Chaos bomb. But how could they get one?" Robert grabbed it from Demitri.

"This is not happening." Volke slammed his fist into a wall. Zoe looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Chaos bombs are almost impossible to defuse, and are very deadly in the target range." He punched through the wall. Lucas contacted Nico.

"We've found the source. It's a Chaos bomb." He looked down.

"_What? How in __**hell**__ did they get a Chaos bomb?"_

"I don't know." Robert checked the time left on it. 3 minutes and counting.

"Guys! We've got 3 minutes to diffuse it!" Blake was staring at a map. Red circles covered New York and New Jersey.

"This bomb will take out all of New York."

"_Get out of there now! That's an order!" _Nico shouted. Lucas shook his head.

"We'll diffuse the bomb or at least shorten the blast range. But were not leaving." Rose nodded a tears forming in her eyes as she thought of dying.

"_No. Don't do this." _

"We have to. It's our job." Lucas shut off the comm.

"Come on. Let's try to reduce the blast rage on this thing as much as possible." He looked at everyone.

"You all in?"

"Yes." Demitri said as he grabbed the bomb.

"We need to wait for it to explode. When it does put all your energy into a shield. If we can push back the bomb enough it will explode in the shield." Lucas looked at the rest of the soldiers. Demitri nodded.

"Start it up."

**4 days earlier**

**Percy POV**

We boarded a Black SUV. Two other Black SUV's were filled up while the rest of the guys got on motorcycles. Jacob stood up through the turret hole.

"Let's role!" They moved in a formation, six motorcycles on each side of the road, with the SUV's in the middle. We drove down the middle of the road, knowing no one would be driving. I looked at Jacob.

"Still got the sword?" I asked. He pulled out a wristband, and stretched it. It turned into a 4 foot sword that was half black and half purple. I pulled out a click pen and clicked it. My sword that was also 4 feet long appeared. Mine was black with a purple handle. The blade had a purple glow to it. It is called 'Cyclone'. Jacob's sword was called 'Titan'.

"You ready?" He asked. I took off my helmet and looked at him.

"I've always been ready." He took off his helmet and smiled. The soldier behind in the passenger seat turned around.

"Two minutes." I nodded as he turned back to watching the road. Everyone was counting on us. _Earth _was counting on us.

"OPEN FIRE!" The turret man started shouting the arrows. The motorcycle drivers were dodging weapons thrown at them.

"Get out of the cars! Let's move!" Jacob shouted as the car stopped. The motorcycles stopped and the bikers jumped off. The car doors opened and the rest of the troops filed out. The bikers were already engaging with the enemy. I spotted Thalia and a group of soldiers trying to hold off enemy demons. They were what their called, demons. They were humanoid with red skin and horns on their head. Hey had blood red eyes and the white part of their eyes was black. Their teeth were yellow.

"Jacob, remember Thalia?"

"Daughter of Zeus, yeah why?" I ginned at him.

"I think it's time for a reunion." I jumped into the fight with Jacob and a group of his men as we charged towards the demons. One turned to see me punch him in the face at full speed. Hard. He went flying about 6 blocks before hitting a tree. The demons turned.

"Heads up." I kicked one in the chest. He flew backwards into another demon. They both hit the ground unconscious, as the others finally deemed us a threat. I saw Thalia with a few large gashes on her legs and stomach.

With my anger fueling me, I started to slash harder and faster. The demons couldn't even react to how fast I was moving. Suddenly, I felt the air behind me move. It all happened in slow motion. I turned and slacking his sword out of his hand. Then I slammed my forearm into the demons arm, knocking his sword out of his hand. I head butted him, stunning him long enough to allow me to pull out Cyclone. I stabbed him through the chest, killing him.

"Percy!" I saw Jacob flip over a demon, causing the monster to turn around. When he turned Drake stabbed him through the back.

"Yeah?" I asked. I was currently in the middle of smashing two demons faces together. I dropped their head, causing them to sink to the ground.

"Thalia needs help." I turned to see even more demons attacking her. A few of her soldiers were trying to help her, as she could barely stand under all the wounds she's received. Due to her being in charge of the group here, the demons targeted her. One soldier blocked a demons sword while lashing out at another. But I saw another demon come up behind him.

"Look out!" I ran at full speeds, crossing a distance of about 40 yards in 3 seconds. I jumped on the demon, stabbing downward as I landed. He dropped dead landing at the guy's feat.

"Thank you sir." He then slashed at the first demon and slammed his shield into the second one. He quickly slammed the hilt of his sword on the second one, taking them both out.

"Follow me." He walked inside the defensive perimeter around central park. I saw two soldiers carrying Thalia to a command tent. They gently sat her down on a tree next to it. A few medics ran out from another tent and crouched down by her. I always wondered why Thalia got hurt a lot and Nico didn't.

"_Hey Percy? Yeah, this is Justin. Nico is currently hurt, got a hammer to the leg. He'll be out of commission for a day." _ Never mind. Nico got hurt. I turned and saw Thalia's helmet off. Her hair was in her face and her face was beaded with sweat. A medic ran up to me.

"She's been fighting for a day straight, so she's very exhausted. Considering the amount of wounds I'd say she should be out for the rest of the day." Thalia was trying to get up saying she was fine. But she stumbled and fell down. I nodded to him and walked up to her. I noticed Jacob next to me when I crouched down.

"Hey Thalia, I need you to take a rest. You've done enough." I lightly gripped her shoulders. She just nodded her blue eyes dim. But when she saw Jacob her eyes widened a bit. Is helmet was off so he looked like my twin. I just smiled.

"I found him." Was all I said before I walked away. I put my helmet back on, turning to Jacob.

"Let's go."

**Alright. Hope you guys liked it. **


	22. Chapter 22 True Self

**Swords of Chaos: Discovery**

**REVIEWS! Virtual cakes for every review!**

**This chapter might not make sense at first, but trust me, it'll make a lot of sense later. For now, just read. It's kinda like a chapter that doesn't have anything to do with the story at first, but then continues the story.**

**I HATE FANFICTION! 2 days after last update, I went to sign in, when I couldn't! Fan fiction never allowed me to sign in! And when it actually did all I could was send out P.M.'s. It sucks! **

**But hopefully by the time I go to upload this it will work**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**The Truth**

**Percy's POV  
><strong>it had been a tough day. We ended up fighting for the rest of the day non-stop. But it got worse. I had a vision, or some crazy dream. Though I had no clue what this one meant or came from.

_Dream_

_Three figures were in an open field. Earth looked like it was in its early stages, young and healthy._

"_Your sister is causing some….problems." A man said. I immediately recognized him as Chaos. But the other two were a mystery to me. One had Short white hair, pure black eyes with stars and galaxies in them, and tan skin. The other had short black hair, pure white eyes with stars and galaxies in them, and tan skin. They would've looked exactly alike if it hadn't been for the hair and eyes. _

"_Really? Gaia is too young. She needs to stop trying to control worlds." The first guy said. They both looked like they were in their mid- twenties, while Chaos looked forty. _

"_Yes she is young. But she acts like she's the oldest, trying to tell us what to do." The second guy looked at Chaos._

"_Let us talk to her. I mean, she's only 600 years old and she already has kids!" The second guy continued. The first guy nodded and looked at Chaos._

"_And let me tell you, they have bigger egos than Jupiter, and that planet is huge! So let us deal with her." Chaos stared him down._

"_Phoenix, you know you can't do that. And Deacon, she is old enough to care for herself. I know she's still your baby sister but she's older now." A light appeared and out stepped another being._

"_Hello Khaos." Phoenix smiled at her. She nodded and turned to Chaos. __**(I'll explain this later)**_

"_You know Gaia is starting to be cruel to the humans." She said. Deacon's eyes lit up with white fire._

"_Do you know how long it took us to make them? 100 years! Even though Prometheus claimed that he did it, still! We finally made a race of beings that aren't monsters! And she's __**cruel**__ to them?" Deacon exclaimed. Phoenix turned to him._

"_Calm down. I'm sure she has a reasonable explanation for this." Then he tilted his head._

"_Besides, she would never do that." Khaos just sighed._

"_But she would. See this." She waved her hand and a cloud an image appeared, showing Gaia forcing humans to work for her. They looked thin and beaten. She whipped a few for being too slow, causing them to drop to the floor in pain. Khaos waved her hand and the image disappeared. Phoenix was not as calm as he was earlier. Now he was steaming mad._

"_REALLY?" Phoenix loudly said. Deacon was glaring at where the image was._

"_Also, I have news. Look." And suddenly a baby appeared in Khaos's arms. Phoenix and Deacon calmed down and smiled, while Chaos grinned._

"_What's his name?" He asked. Khaos grinned at Chaos._

"_Darius. And he's your new little brother." A young girl came running through the fields, grass growing where she stepped. She looked about 16 and had long black hair and multi-colored eyes. They had green, blue, yellow, brown, and red in them. All together they created a beautiful blend of colors._

"_Look, here comes Physis." Physis was a daughter of Gaia. Since they had no DNA, Phoenix and Deacon weren't related to her. But they were still a family. _

"_Hi Phoenix, hi Deacon! Who's that?" She brushed her braided hair aside as she looked at Darius. Khaos smiled._

"_His name is Darius. Say hello to your new uncle." Physis smiled lightly as she looked at him. But then she frowned._

"_Mother wants to see you two." She pointed at Phoenix ad Deacon. Deacon nodded and he and Phoenix grabbed her hands. They didn't notice her blush as she teleported them to her mother. They landed in a palace with Gaia on a rock throne. She was sitting there, ordering humans around when she saw them._

"_Gaia? What is the meaning of this?" Phoenix questioned. Gaia started to grin an evil grin._

"_Making us of our assets." She gestured to the humans. Deacon stepped forward._

"_And you think this is good? We made them as an experiment, to see what would happen if we didn't __**interfere**__ with their lives! But's it's too late. They now know about us." Physis was growing nervous. She could tell a fight was going to break out. Gaia may be a terrible person but she was her mother._

"_Come on Deacon! Were primordial gods! We should rule before my children take over." Phoenix was taken aback. Before her children rule? What did that mean?_

"_You mean before Physis rules?" Deacon questioned. Gaia shook her head._

"_No. She's a primordial to. I mean the Titans." Phoenix cocked his head._

"_Chaos rules all. Not you." Gaia glared at her brother._

"_I thought you'd support me. Too bad." Earthborn raised up out of the ground and the Titans stalked into the room. Kronos, Iapetos, Rhea, Hyperion and Oceanous. Earth rose up and trapped Deacon and Phoenix, while Physis's eyes widened. Deacon and Phoenix stared down the Titans._

"_Well look what the cat dragged in." Kronos laughed. He had blonde hair, gold eyes, and pale skin. Hyperion had orange hair, yellow eyes, and dark tan skin. Oceanus had blue skin, dark blue hair, and sky blue eyes. Rhea had brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan/pale skin. While Iapetos had grey hair and silver eyes._

"_And I'm guessing you're the cat?" Phoenix asked. Kronos laughed, then swung at him. The Earth around Phoenix exploded and he broke free. He caught Kronos's punch and flipped him. Deacon broke free and attacked Oceanus. He dodged left from a kick and elbowed him in the face, knocking Oceanus out. Then Deacon quickly punched Hyperion in the stomach. While Hyperion was crouched he grabbed his head and slammed his knee into his face. Phoenix kicked Iapetos and sent him flying into a wall. He fell down unconscious leaving a young Rhea left standing. She covered her face with her hands, slightly whimpering.__** (Rhea's a peaceful Titan) **__Phoenix just waved his hand and the Earthborn disappeared._

"_We won't hurt you." Deacon approached Rhea. Phoenix walked up to Physis, looking at her cautiously. _

"_Did you know about this?" Gaia dropped from her throne. Physis looked like she might cry. Rhea ran to Physis and teleported away. _

"_Watch out!" Phoenix spun around to see Gaia strike at him with a sword. He grabbed her sword arm and twisted it behind her back. Deacon walked up to her as Phoenix held her._

"_You've been a bad girl recently." Deacon said. Gaia spat in his face._

"_Release me!"_

"_Why should we?" Phoenix asked._

"_Because I'm your sister." Deacon looked at Phoenix. They had a silent agreement._

"_Alright. But be warned. If you continue this treatment of the humans we will be forced to take action." Gaia snorted._

"_What action?" Deacon's eyes lit up with fire in them._

"_War." They teleported away from Gaia while she was red with anger._

"_Who are they to tell me what to do?" _

_End dream_

So…..I guess that was weird. Anyways, Jacob was finally given his upgraded powers from Chaos, making him an official General. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 7:00. Right on time. I stood up, stretched, and got my armor on. Then I got my swords, and stepped out of my tent and into the sunlight. A soldier came running up to me. He was wearing Green armor, signifying that he was one of my troops.

"Sir, someone wishes to see you." I nodded and he gestured for me to follow. I saw the border patrols and guard post around the park. We had built a wooden fort and were camping inside of it. We stopped at a large tent, the command tent.

"He's in there." I opened the tent and walked in. I almost dropped my helmet. Standing in front of me was one of the oldest Vanguards, my own trainer. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey Nick." I hugged him. He hugged back. Back when I just joined, he showed me around and trained me. I met a lot of his friends, though they've mostly died in wars. Only Nick, and about two of his squad mates were left from the original squad. Though Vanguards usually work on solo missions.

"Where are the others?" Nick's face fell. Nick had brown hair and brown eyes with a splash of freckles. He looked 12 years old since Vanguards can pick any age to look like. In reality he was at least 5,000 years old. Nick was one of the _original _Vanguards. If he's lived that long, then he's powerful. You see, there were already soldiers when I arrived, but no Assassins. The soldiers weren't active though, they were mostly in training. Nick had already been there, and was a retired soldier. But he then became a Vanguard and turned to the age of 12.

"Their gone, dead. I'm one of the last remaining Vanguards." My mouth dropped.

"But, how?" Nick shrugged.

"All I know is that there only 674 Vanguards left and dropping. We're dying, and fast." I thought about that. Was someone targeting them?

"Nick, did you ever think that someone would try to hunt the Vanguards down?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No…." He trailed off. Then Thalia walked in.  
>"Percy, you need to see this." I followed her, with Nick behind me. Thalia then walked into a portal on the other side of camp. I followed and I saw 6 airborne guys were in a practice fight. One was in the middle, watching as his friends circled around him. Then they all charged at one.<p>

"He's doomed." Thalia stated. I just raised my eyebrow. Thalia turned to me and put her hands on her hips.

"What do you think?" I shrugged. Nick just smiled knowingly.

"He's gonna win." I saw the guy smack away his friend's sword, while stepping on another's foot. He quickly spun in the air, kicking out in all directions. He hit 3 of the 5 guys and knocked them down. Then he slammed the hilt of his sword into the fourth guy, knocking him out. Then it was him against another guy. The last soldier slowly approached him. Then they charged at each other. They kept striking at each other, swords clashing. Then the solo guy kneed the last soldier in the stomach. He dropped down and the solo guy put his sword on his neck. Then he put his sword away and helped his friend up. He reached up and took off his helmet, revealing blond hair.

"Jason?"

**Nico's POV**

After my little 'accident' I shadow travelled to Percy's camp, only to find Thalia rubbing her forehead, Percy pacing in a circle, while Jacob sat under a tree. I saw Nick tossing a sword around. Wait, Nick?

"Nick? Is that you?" Nick grinned in response.

"The one and only." I smiled. Then I frowned when I saw Thalia's expression. She looked like she just saw a ghost.

"What's up with them?" I asked. Jacob walked up. I still cannot believe he's back. He looks so much like Percy….or is it the other way around? Never mind that.

"Thalia saw a ghost." I mentally rolled my eyes. Of course that would happen.

"Who was it?"

"Jason."

**So, in a few Chaos stories, people spell Chaos with a K, **_**Khaos. **_**But I did some researching and found out that there is 2 Chaos. Khaos is the space between Heaven and Earth. Chaos is the lower atmosphere which surrounds earth. SO I'm using both of them. Like clones, except ones a guy and ones a girl**

**Also I'm thinking of doing a 'Percy becomes a god' story. What do you guys think?**

**Anyways, Sorry guys! Fighting will happen next Chapter. Next chapter might actually be the last chapter. Depending on how long it is. Oh yeah! I'd like you people to actually REVIEW! I know many of you are reading this, so don't be lazy! Too bad! I don't care if you don't wanna review! JUST CLICK THE DAM BU- **

**We are sorry but connection has been lost **

**VV V VVVVVVVVVVVVV OOOOO VV V  
>V V V V O O V V V<br>V V V V O O V V V  
>V V V V O O V V V<br>V V V VVVVVVVV O O V V V  
>V V V V O O V V V<br>V V V V O O V V V  
>V V V V O O V V V<br>V V V V OOOOOOO V V  
>V V VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV <strong>


	23. Chapter 23 Jason

**Swords of Chaos: Discovery**

**Alright. I feel depressed now. I just feel like I could've done a lot better with this story. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Do I look old?**

**On Board the cruiser **_**Pharaoh.**_

"It's them, I know it's them." A man said. It was a dimmed room, which appeared to have a throne in it.

"We don't know for sure yet." One of his companions said. There were four of them, all wearing dark cloaks.

"Look, our generals need our help and arguing won't help." The third one said. The fourth man just watched Earth through the glass windows. Almost all of their forces were gone. Earth was their last stand. The mighty fortress was under siege, New York made a battle ground. The safest planet in the universe was being torn apart in war.

"It is time to unleash the sleeping ones. Only they can win this war." The first man scoffed.

"And how will that happen? Already four of them are awake. Partly at most. And you want to awaken the original Chaos? The very first two? We are the remains of him. His good side at least. Awakening him means certain death for us all. He'll destroy everything, and then re-build. Everything will be gone!" The fourth man pulled down his hood, only to reveal Percy's commander, Chaos. Or mini-Chaos.

"Not if we awaken him indirectly. He will awaken once the others are awake. He won't destroy the universe if the others are awake." Mini-Chaos said. The others pulled down their hoods, revealing the other good Chaos's.

"Do you know what power they hold? They are more powerful than us! They might not even remember anything! They might just see us as a mistake! Then they'll kill us all! Once they've done that Chaos will awaken." The second man narrowed his eyes.

"Starting with us."

"_But_ what if they see the enemy as a mistake? Unleash them at the right time and they will destroy the negative Chaos's. We already know they started this civil war." Mini-Chaos stated. Then they all turned their heads to Earth.

"They've arrived." The Third Chaos said.

"They will want to duel. Eight of them against four of us. Or them and their best men against us and our best men." First Chaos looked at the others.

"The Vanguards. There are still a few hundred of them left. If we can call them all in-"

"What about the bomb? It's going to go off in 10 hours, right as our men find it." The fourth Chaos laughed. The first Chaos glared at him.

"Got any better ideas?" Fourth Chaos nodded.

"Care to share them?" He asked. Mini-Chaos nodded again.

"We all know that Percy, Jacob, Nico, and Thalia contain the sleeping ones inside of them. We all know that Jason and Luke are reincarnations of the first two Vanguards. So why not use that as an advantage?" The others were curious.

"What do you mean?" Third chaos asked.

"Let them fight the other Chaos's. When they start to lose they will start using the sleeping ones moves. That will trigger them to awaken. Then they will control Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Jacob. But just for that fight. Their minds will merge and then the sleeping ones will be like a god form for our generals." Fourth Chaos explained.

"Alright, let's move out!"

**On Earth**

Percy, Thalia, Nico, Nick, and Jacob approached Jason. They saw him with a few of his soldiers.

"Hey Jason!" Jacob shouted. He turned on instinct and saw them.

"Crap!" He tried to run but Nick was behind him, and pushed him to them.

"Well, you've got some explaining to do." Percy cocked his head. Jason was nervous.

"Uh, hi guys! How've you been?" Nico smiled a wolfish smile.

"Look, we've got stuff to do. Talk fast and we'll leave you alone." Thalia hadn't said anything, and that made Jason nervous.

"Well, after I died Chaos found me and offered me a spot in his army. I said yes and now I'm a general. Bye." He tried to run but Thalia stopped him. His eyes widened but he stopped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly. Jason panicked.

"I couldn't." That sent her over the edge.

"WHY NOT? YOU'RE MY BROTHER!" She roared. Some soldiers looked at them, but immediately looked away at what they saw. Thalia actually had a few tears in her eyes. She hugged him.

"You could've just told me." Jason was shocked. He wasn't dead. Then he saw Percy.

"Yeah, you're doomed. You know you left Piper and Leo behind right?" He said. Jason looked down as Thalia wiped her eyes.

"How'd you die anyways?" Nico asked. Jason got angry.

"You know that new Poseidon kid? Daniel?" Jason asked. They all nodded.

"I beat him in a sword fight and one of his friends shot me in the back. He left me for dead, but not before spitting on me." Jacob and Nick tensed and immediately held back Percy and Thalia. Nico helped them.

"Look! We all know he's an ass but killing him won't help!" Jacob shouted. That's when Jason saw him.

"Whoa!" He looked between Percy and Jacob.

"You guys looked exactly alike." They stopped struggling and grinned. Jason got a look of horror.

"You're not gonna be like the Stoll's, right?" He questioned. They kept grinning. Jason gulped.

"I feel bad for your victims." They all laughed.

"Well, come on guys. Into the city we go." Nick walked away.

"Why the city?" Nico asked. Nick frowned.

"The final battle will happen there. I know it." He said in a mysterious voice. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Really? All the other armies have won?" He wondered.

"Or lost." Nick looked at him. Percy walked to the middle of camp. He grabbed a horn and sounded it, causing all the soldiers to line up in front of him. They all stood in straight lines.

"You think their ready? That battle will be bloody. Almost none of them will live." Nick commented. Percy looked at him weirdly.

"How do you know?" Nick's face darkened.

"I've been through many wars. I know what will happen." He looked at Percy.

"It's going to be you against the enemy leader, whoever that is." Jacob tapped Percy on the shoulder.

"I believe its Chaos." Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Not our Chaos, but the dark Chaos. I believe that the true Chaos and _Khaos _will awaken during the final fight. But something else will happen." He looked down, as if struggling to remember.

"I don't know how, but I know something will happen."

**END**

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for short chapters, I'm just building it up until the final chapter. In the sequel the chapters will be longer.**

**REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24 AN

**Hey Guys, Sorry for not updating. My computer kinda broke so I needed it fixed. Then I had to re-install Microsoft Word. Also, I'm going to Europe tomorrow and won't get back until next Sunday. So that's it. Sorry guys/girls.**


End file.
